Torn Between Two
by VenomousSilver
Summary: The start of her seventh year brings Lily many things. Head Girl, a not so annoying James Potter and A Severus Snape who wants to be forgiven and a year she will never forget. Lily/Sev Lily/James
1. Good but awfuly annoying,

Lily read over the letter two more times to make sure she had read it right. Head Girl? She squeled loudly bring her friends Charlie and Annabelle running, they had been making sure they had packed everything.

"Lily? What's up?" Charlie asked scanning the letter over Lily's head.

"Head girl. Amazing." She breathed.

"What?" Anna asked. Lily passed her the letter. "Woah. Head girl. What you've always wanted."

Lily grinned but her smile faltered as she look closely to the end of the letter.

_You will be pleasedto know, that James Potter has been made Head Boy._

Charlie looked at her concern in her eyes, she followed Lily's sight to the bottom of the letter.

"Well that puts a damper of things." She muttered.

"What does?" Anna asked. "Lee what does?"

"Potter is Head Boy."

"Potter!?...but how the hell could Potter become Head Boy? He is about as responsible as a chocolate frog." This made Lily laugh.

"I guess I'll live." She smiled weakly. Anna nodded and went back to packing.

"Lily, have you heard from Snape latly?" She asked tentivly.

"No." Lily sighed. They hadn't talked since the end of fifth year when he had called her a Mudblood. They hadn't talked for a whole year.

"I think you should write to him." Charlie said. Lily liked Charlie for this reason, She didn't exactly like Severus but unlike Anna she didn't hate him and if he made Lily happy who was she to get in the way.

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Lily asked folding the letter in her hands and placing it in her pocket. She had a strange feeling she was missing something until she felt the envelope. A small badge was sitting in the corner. Taking it out she looked at it. It had the Hogwarts creast with the letters HG on top.

"Lily you might as well try to make up with him you don't want to keep hating him for the rest of your life, do you?"

"I never planned too, but I'm not sure if I want to make up yet. And anyway he's the one who should be saying sorry to me, he called me a...you know..."

"He did say sorry if a recall." Charlie said turning around to go finish packing. "Just think about it."

"I will Lee, ok?" Lily sighed and sat down on a chair. She would be returning to Hogwarts the next day her last year. The year hadn't started but it was already complicated enough. Potter head boy. Who in the world would make a Maruder Head Boy let alone Potter. Anna was right he was as responsible as a chocolate frog. Her mind shifted from Potter to Sev. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to make up. But if she didn't do it this year would she ever? She doubted it. Maybe she would try and set things right. But really he was the one who should be apologising. Not me. Lily thought.

Yes the intro is quite short. Sorry for that. The next one will be longer. Promise. Please review I want to know what you think.


	2. Flatter to go out?

"Come on girls." Mr Evans' voice shouted up the stairs. Lily, Charlie and Anna grabbed their trunks and pulled them down the stairs. It was ten o'clock so they had an hour to get to Kings Cross. Once everyone was sitting in the car and everything was packed they pulled out of the driveway and off to the station. The girls talking animatly the whole trip. They were both excited and sad it was their last year. Imagine leaving at the end of the year and not coming back. Well they had one more year to enjoy it. They were going to make the most of it. The car stopped and the girls got out and grabbed their trunks.

"Bye Lily." Mr. Evans said hugging her. "Don't forget to write."

"I won't, cya Dad." She smiled.

"Bye Mr. Evans." Charlie and Anna said.

"Bye girls."

The girls set off to the station laughing and talking. They stopped at the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and nodded, Lily set off first running through the wall Charlie and Anna followed.

"You need to go somewhere don't you?" Anna said as they walked towards the train. Lily nodded. Professor McGonagall wants to meet the Head Girl and Boy." She made a face. "Hopefully it won't take long and I can come sit with you later." Anna and Charlie nodded; they all walked onto the train, Charlie and Anna going to find a spare compartment. Lily off to compartment A where McGonagall and Potter would be. She sighed pulling her trunk along the train. It started to move and Lily looked through a window as she passed a compartment the station was barely visible. She made it to A and opened the door seeing that Potter was already there but no McGonagall.

"Hello Evans." He said brightly. Lily made a face and shut the door behind her sitting down as far away from Potter as she could. Potter was in a joyful mood humming happily. Lily sighed, why had Potter become Head Boy? He was the most ignorant boy in this world. The whole of Hogwarts couldn't hold his ego. He never did any work all he did was muck around, play pranks, annoy Sev and ask her out every five minutes. He had no use in this world at all.

"Hey Evans-" Potter started probably to ask her out when he was interrupted.

"Potter, Evans. Thanks for coming." Lily turned to see McGonagall. "This hopefully won't take long." She sat down on the opposite side to Lily. "Potter could you possibly move any closer?" Potter beamed and sat down next to Lily. "Ok. You will be making weekly reports to the Headmaster. Also you will alternate in taking rounds around the school making sure everyone is in bed by curfew. We are also thinking of starting a defence against the dark arts club. If this does happen you will be asked to supervise it. You will also be given certain other jobs to do. You have your own room in your dorm if you wish to use it. You don't need to of course." She handed them both a key. "You can get to it at the end of the corridors in which the dorms are. The key doesn't work to the other dorm. There is also a room on the third floor next to the statue of Alfred the Great. The password is Witchcraft and Wizardry." She breathed and a smile appeared on her face. "Both the Head Master and staff think you will make a great Head Boy and Girl. You can go and sit with your friends now if you want." She said. Lily quickly got up and placed the small silver key in her pocket. She grabbed her trunk leaving the compartment quickly.

"Evans." Potter shouted.

Lily scowled and turned around. "What do you want Potter?"

"Congratulations." He said.

"Are you trying to flatter me into going out with you?" Lily asked turning around and walking back down the train. No-one was out in the corridor.

Potter smiled cockily, "That was only half the plan. But no seriously congrats." Lily ignored him wondering where Anna and Charlie had gone. She walked pass the corridors looking in each one until she found the one that they were in.

"How was it?" Anna asked once Lily had sat down after placing her trunk above on the rack. Lily shrugged.

"It was alright." She sighed. Anna and Charlie knew better then to keep talking about that subject.

They sat in the silence for the majority of the train ride home as they had talked about _everything _in the week they had stayed at Lily's that there wasn't that much left to talk about. Lily stared out the window watching the train rumbled through the empty country side. It was a murky day, the sky the colour of dishwater the clouds like the frothy bubbles. Lily sighed; she had always wanted to be head girl now Potter came along and ruined it for her. It was unbelievably frustrating. Why had Dumbledore chosen to make a Marauder Head Boy? And Potter no less. If you were going to chose a marauder chose Remus Lupin he at least payed attention in class and got good marks. Potter was the most ignorant of the four but not the worst choice that would be Peter, he was just a tag along. Of no real use to the other three as far as Lily could tell he wasn't even as close to the others as they were to each other. Potter and Black were closer then Lily had ever seen boys be and Remus wasn't far behind. The train pulled into the platform and Lily sighed getting her trunk. Time for her last beginning feast.

I Hope you enjoyed reading that. I apologise for the lack up updates I have been very busy lately.

Escoger: Your going to have to wait and see aren't you *evil smile*


	3. Stupid Gryffindors, Like usual

"First 'ears. Over here." Hagrid shouted over the noise of the students.

"Hello Hagrid." Lily said smiling dumping her suitcase down and ushering a few lost first years over to Hagrid.

"Hello Lily." Hagrid said smiling. "Head girl 'ey?"

Lily smiled. "Yep."

"Lily." Anna shouted waving her towards them. "Come on we don't want to be last."

"I'll see you later Hagrid." Lily said grabbing her trunk and walking over to Anna and Charlie pulling it along behind her. The three girls got into a horseless carriage and it started to pull out of the station towards the castle. Lily, Anna, Charlie talked about the up coming N.E. and what grades they were hoping to get for each.

"You'll definetly get an O in Potions Lily." Anna said smiling.

Lily blushed, "I'm not that good." She said to her lap.

"No you've just magically aced all the exams." Charlie said. "Even Slughorn says you are good."

"Yea well. Can we stop talking about it. N.E. are ages away." Lily begged.

"Fine." Charlie grinned. "How was Petunia this holiday?"

Lily groaned they just went from one oncomfortable subject to the next. "Bareable. She is happy Sev hasn't been around since the holidays before fifth year, it puts her in a better mood."

"You should talk to him." Charlie said as the carriage pulled to a halt. The girls got their trunks and left the carriage walking towards the castle. Lily sighed. She missed Sev, he had been a good friend but their relationship had been going downhill for a while and the Mudblood comment had just pushed her off the edge. Sev had been ignoring her about his friends saying that they were evil. He ignored her about that then went on a few minutes later about how much Anna hated him, It was annoying and unbearable. They entered the castle and left their trunks by the stiars. The girls sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"It should be a nice trip over the lake." Lily noted. Anna and Charlie agreed. Anna thrumming her fingers on the table impatiently, she was hungry. Lily looked over at the Slytherin table and her eyes caught Sev who looked furious, she then turned to Potter and his friends who were all grinning broadly and laughing. She shook her head. The Maruders took it out of their way to annoy Sev. Lily noticed Hagrid enter the hall and sit down at the teacher table. Even if he wasn't really a teacher, he was the game keeper he was still allowed the privalages teachers had. A few moments later Mcgonaggle entered the hall a line of first years walking behind her looking terriefied, no doubt wondering what was in store for them.

"When I call your name sit and on the stool and put on the hat." Mcgonaggle said placing down the stool and hat.

Lily smiled as the hat opened its mouth to start singing.

"Years and Years ago when I was sown together

Lived four wizards, may they be remembered forever

They started this school with one goal to teach,"

Anna grumbled. "As much as I love the sorting hat, I want to eat."

Lily smiled.

"The four founders each took their share,

And although the numbers weren't so fair"

Anna started humming quietly to herself making Lily miss the rest of the sorting. "Nice going Anna." She grumbled. "This is our last sorting and I missed half of it and what I got made no scence cause I missed half of that too."

Anna shrugged. "You'll live."

"Amelia Acaton." Professor Mcgonagle called out.

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"She looks like a Hufflepuff." Charlie snickered."

Lily laughed. "I have an idea, before the hat gives the house we need to guess what house they are in."

Anna's eyes lit up. "Brillant. Ugh she is so a Hufflepuff." And so Rachel Baton was.

"Ravenclaw." Lily declared the next one.

"Hufflepuff." Anna disagreed.

"Nah Slytherin." Charlie said.

"GRYFFINDOR." The hat shouted.

"Well we stuffed that up." Lily giggled.

"SLYTHERIN."

Lily turned to see a beach blonde girl go to Slytherin.

The girls occupied themselves with guessing the firsties house. The score ended with Lily 6, Charlie 4 and Anna 7.

"Ah pity we didn't do that every year." Anna said blissfully as Dumbledore stood up.

"Food." She half shouted. Heads turned her way. Anna blushed red and looked into her lap.

"Yes Miss Percole food." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as the tables suddenly filled up. "Tuck in."

Anna filled her plate with food and startled to stuff her mouth. Lily laughed and took some buttered potato's. After everyone had eaten their share of food it disappeared. Everyone turned to look at Dumbledore as he had stood up again.

"I would like to introduce our new Defence against the dark arts teacher Professor Petil." A thinly built lady with auburn brown hair stood up and smiled before sitting back down. "She looks alright." Lily said. Defence against the Dark arts was a jinxed subject. No-one had owned the position for more then a year.

"Yea." Anna shrugged. "I liked Ferkin."

"He was alright." Charlie agreed. Dumbledore had continued talking so they all tuned back into what he was saying.

"First Years, the forbidden forest is out of bounds for everyone, as is the whomping willow. Be careful if you are near it."

Lily saw the Maruders smirking, No doubt they had touched the trunk of the tree in their time. Dumbledore finished his announcements and dismissed them.

"I'll be up in a minute." Lily said walking briskly over to the Slytherin table. Her friends watched her go. Charlie smiling that she was aventually going to make up with Sev, Anna glowering for exactly the same reason.

"Come on." Charlie said pulling Anna out of the hall.

"Sev?" Lily said tapping Severus Snape on the shoulder. He turned around in his seat.

"Hello Lily." He was still glowering but smiling briefly at Lily. He wasn't glowering at her.

"What did the Maruders do now?" She asked sitting down next to him. She glanced up and the headmaster who was watching them his eyes twinkling. The Slytherin's gave her some odd looks as they left the hall.

"Oh..nothing." Sev lied.

"I'm not stupid Sev." Lily said turning back to him. "I know when something's up."

"Head girl?" Sev said suddenly seeing the badge. "Good job, who's head boy?"

Lily scowled at him, he was changing the subject on purpose. "Yes Head Girl and Potter, Now what did they do? Cause I'm not going to give up."

Sev's glower increased. "Potter? How did he get Head Boy."

"I don't know either. And are you going to answer me or am I going to have to force it out of you." She glared threateningly.

"They were being stupid Gryffindor's like usual."

"What that they were being stupid as usual or that Gryffindors were being stupid like usual?" Lily got up.

"Lily." Sev sighed. "I meant the Maruders not Gryffindors."

"No Sev." Lily said. "You meant Gryffindors."

She turned around and walked off out of the hall.

* * *

I am so so so sorry for this delay in updating. I was away without my computer couldn't post sorry.

Ah poor Sev, they are fighting again and I promise that another chap will be done in a weeks time.


	4. Because you're special

"How did it go with Sev?" Charlie asked over breakfast the next morning. Both girls had been in bed by the time Lily had returned to the common room. Which Lily secretly found annoying, her friend could have stayed up a few more minutes just to hear what had happened and given her advice so her horrible mood wouldn't have drifted onto the next day.

"Awful." Lily replied pilling toast onto her plate. "He wouldn't tell me why he was in a bad mood and ended up insulting Gryffindor."

"How?" Anna growled. She disliked Sev immensely. It wasn't really that she disliked Severus it was more that she disliked Slytherin house and Severus so happened to be in Slytherin house, so she disliked him. She would dislike anyone in Slytherin house even if Dumbledore had been Slytherin she would have disliked him. It was one of her rules. Slytherins are not friends' full stop. No questions, no exceptions, they just weren't.

"Said that the Maruders were being stupid Gryffindors like usual. He was saying Gryffindors and the Maruders were stupid." Lily huffed biting viciously into her toast.

"I don't think he meant you." Charlie consoled although she disliked Severus, he made Lily happy when she was in a good mood with him so she tolerated him for that reason.

"But he insulted our house, her house." Anna bit back. Such the Gryffindor.

"Give him another chance." Charlie said. "He meant the Marauders not you or Gryffindor."

Lily sighed tuning out her friends bickering. She was confused and her friends weren't helping, each had a different opinion. McGonagall came down giving them their timetables. "I'll talk to him later." Lily muttered.

"Congradulations of coming Head Girl." Professor Mcgonaggle said smiling at Lily. Lily smiled back looking at her timetable.

"We have potions with the Slytherins I'll talk with him then." Lily promised then looked to see what other classes she had. "Charms first, Herbology, Potions, Ancient runes." She trailed off mumbling to herself. Charlie grinned. "Lily, we do about the same classes as you, you don't need to tell us what we all have."

"Shut up Lee." Lily grumbled putting her timetable into her bag. "I was talking to myself."

"A bit loudly." Anna quipped.

Lily was about to retort when the bell went and they all walked off on their way to charms. Charms and Herbology passed quickly and the three girls soon found themselves walking down to the potions classroom. They got there before any of the other students. The Slytherin boys got there next.

"Sev?" Lily said tentatively stepping forward. Her friends stayed back and the Slytherin boys started laughing at something Lily didn't hear but they were muttering and whispering to themselves as well as laughing. Lily ignored them intent on what she was going to say to Severus. He turned around and smiled brushing his hair out of his face. "I'm sorry about last night." Lily muttered looking at his straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too." He replied. "I should know better than to insult your house, even if it was accidental."

Lily scoffed. "Severus you are _always _insulting my house." But she smiled to show that she was joking.

"Is Snivels being a pain Evans?" A voice asked. Lily groaned to see Black standing there his eyes gleaming. Potter was next around the corner. Did the Marauders ever give up on annoying Sev, and her for that matter. It was as if their main goal in life was to annoy the living daylights out of everyone.

"No Black but you are." Lily snapped glowered at him and at Potter behind him. She was sick and tired of the Maruaders thinking they were oh so much better then everyone else.

The Slytherins and Charlie and Anna snickered. Black went red in the face.

"Padfoot." Lupin warned.

Professor Slughorn came then and let them all into the classroom. Lily sat with Charlie and Anna sat next to Amanda Newtin a Gryffindor seventh year. They swapped partners every once in a while making sure that they all got to go with everyone at some stage or another. The class was uneventful, Potter nearly set fire to his robes and did set fire to Black's but that wasn't anything new as it happened on a near regular basis when the boys were mucking around.

"Potter five points from Gryffindor." Slughorn said shaking his head. "Didn't you learn the last time you did that?"

Lily earned that five points back at the end of the lesson for gotten the furthurest in the potion and with the best appling the ingredients and mixing. Severus wasn't far behind, only a step or two. Sev usually outshone Lily but he was distracted today. Slughorn was a good teacher and fair, even if he was head of Slytherin. He treated all the houses fairly. No matter if the members were pureblood or Muggle born, it didn't make a difference to him. He cared about ability not blood status. The class was dismissed when the bell rang and everyone quickly gathered their books to get up to dinner.

"Good work on getting the house points Evans." Potter said walking up to her and Anna and Charlie. His friends were behind him. Black grinning broadly, Lupin sighing and Pettigrew wasn't even paying attension he was muttering to himself.

"We could be five points ahead of what we were if you hadn't set Black's clothes on fire. _Again." _

"All is well that ends well." Potter said and smiled before walking off.

Lily rolled her eyes. "How did that end well?"

"Black needs to buy new robes?" Sev suggested coming up behind them.

Lily laughed. "That needs to be a bonus. How was your holiday?" She asked him. Lily didn't live too far away from Sev but they had been out of touch for a few years.

Severus shrugged. "It was alright." But he said no more. Lily noded. "You?"

"Bearable. Tuney is in a good mood as you don't seem to be coming around anymore." Charlie and Anna slowly left their friend to talk to the Slytherin.

Sev smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for calling you a...a..." He trailed off.

"It's ok. I guess." Lily sighed they were outside the great hall now. "It's just that you call everyone else of my birth that, why would I be any different?"

Severus Snape looked straight into her green eyes. "Because you're special Lily." He said simply. Lily smiled up at her Slytherin friend. Why had they stopped talking for a year? It was stupid.

"Thank you Severus." Lily breathed, she hugged her Slytherin friend for a second then turned around and entered the hall leaving Sev standing there for a few moments before he too entered the hall.

Yea it's short. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to put into this chapte. Please Review and tell me what you think.


	5. Rightfor once

Lily glowed for the rest of the day, She was one of those people if someone (apart from Potter) said something nice to her she was extremely happy until someone or something came and ruined her mood. (Usually Potter). Charlie smiled when she noticed her mood, no doubt things had gone well with Sev. Anna wasn't as happy as Charlie and Lily, she glowered and was in a awful mood. Charlie pulled her aside after dinner and told Lily they would be there in a minute.

"What?" Anna grumbled. She had homework to finish couldn't this conversation wait until it was over, or when they were doing homework?

"Can't you see he puts her in a good mood?" Charlie asked stating out the obvious.

"Yes, but I still don't like it, he's a Slytherin for God's sake." Anna tried to keep her voice down.

"Why does that matter? If she likes his company it doesn't matter."

Lily left the hall looking over her shoulder wondering what her friends were talking about. Her mood was light more sober as Anna's surly mood had dampened hers. She hummed starting to go up the stairs to get to Gryffindor tower.

"Prongs we don't have time." Lily heard Lupin's voice complain. It had a sharp and impatient edge to it. Not a tone you usually heard Lupin use, it was more used my Potter when he was tantalizing Sev. She turned around and saw the Marauders by the door. Potter was contemplating going back into the hall. "Later Prongs." Black said pulling on his arm.

"Fine." The Marauders left through the door and went outside. Lily stood there her eyes watching them wondering what they were doing. You weren't allowed in the grounds out of hours, her curiosity got the better of her and Lily slipped out too. It was dimly lit outside as the sun was going down, the sunset was pretty. She followed the Marauders to the Whomping Willow.

"Potter." Lily said calmly. "What are you doing?" She was confused. What were the Maruders doing near the whomping willow. It was almost dark and the tree was dangerous enough when you had a good view of everything around. Those boys were asking for trouble.

Potter spun around and swore. The rest of the Marauders turned too. Lupin looked slightly fearful. "Evans go back inside." Potter said.

"No." Lily was stubborn. She was a Gryffindor and she wanted to know what the Maruders were doing out.

"Prongs." Lupin said looking up at the sky. It was getting darker now, the moon was starting to rise. "We don't have time for this."

"Time for what?" Lily asked gazing suspiciously at them. She folded her arms to show that she wasn't going anywhere until she found out what was happening.

"Evans just go inside." Black muttered his eyes livid.

"Not until you tell me what is going on."

"Evans please." Potter begged.

"Prongs the moon is nearly up." Black said, he glanced at Lupin. Pettigrew squeaked.

"What has the moon got to do with anything?" Lily demanded. She wasn't going anywhere until she found out what was going on, she would stand outside all night if she had to.

Potter glared at Lily then turned back to his friends. "Take Moony there I'll be there in a minute."

"Where in a minute?" Lily half shouted. "James Potter. What is going on? You'd think becoming head boy would knock some sense into you."

The three other boys continued on their way to the whomping willow. Potter glared at Lily. "Evan's please, this is for you own good. Get back to the dorm."

"Not in my life."

"Prongs." Black shouted. He was looking at the sky at the full moon. "It's too late."

"Too late for-" But she stopped and looked at Lupin. "He's a werewolf." She was looking at the moon aswell. It was so obvious, why he was never around at the full moon or any of the other Marauders for that matter. Why he wasn't at class for the couple of after the full moon. That's what they had saved Sev from, Lupin when he had been a werewolf. It was so stupidly obvious and it had taken her seven years to figure it out. She stumbled back as Lupin started to change, transform. Soon a great big werewolf was standing there. It turned and spotted Potter and Lily. "Or dear," Lily squeaked, for once Potter had been right. The werewolf started to run towards them. Black ran after it changing into a dog mid run. Lily was too astounded at the werewolf to pick that up. James too ran up to the werewolf tuning into a stag. Both boys stood in front of the wolf pushing it back keeping it away from Lily. The wolf got through and the stag ran forward and charged into the wolf making it change direction, the stag and wolf began to fight.

*********

"Where's Lily?" Charlie asked once they got into the common room. She wasn't waiting for them. They walked into the seventh year dorm. She wasn't there either.

"Maybe she has a Head Girl meeting?" Anna suggested feebly.

"She would have told us." Charlie countered, she was worried for her friend.

"Well lets go see if the Marauders are anyway. There can tell us if there is one because Potter is head boy." The girls left their dorm and went back into the common room. The Marauders weren't anyway to be found either. "They could be in their dorm?" Anna suggested.

Charlie shook her head. "I don't think so. I think they are up to something and Lily followed them. We're going to need to wait to she comes back." They sat down to wait for their friend to come back.

I am soo sorry this chapter took forever to get put up, I've been really busy latlely (still am) I'll try get more up soon, its my holidays soon and I get alot of writing done then so maybe they'll be more updates then. Sorry again, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	6. Fifth year all over again

Lily was frozen unable to move as she watched the stag push the werewolf keeping it back. The dog came in to help and snapped at the werewolf's leg, The werewolf swiped at it making the dog go flying. Lily couldn't do anything but watch as the dog got back onto its feet and charged back into battle growling at the wolf and dodging another swipe, Lily frowned they probably wouldn't be fighting if she hadn't been there, Remus would have gotten safely to where he was meant to be and the boys would be doing whatever they did when Remus was a werewolf. Werewolf, Lily repeated the word as if not believing that it was true, she didn't really believe it, it's an odd thing to believe, that someone you've gone to school with for seven years is a werewolf and you didn't know but then how were you supposed to know? It's not like he's going to walk around telling everyone's he's a werewolf. Lily jumped and nearly screamed and the wolf snapped at the Stags leg and distinguished crack was heard and Lily winced, the injury didn't seem to stop the Stag it continued trying to keep the wolf away for her. Pettigrew squeaked again watching his friends fight and Lily frowned turning to him, did he turn into an animal? She wondered. Maybe he does, but maybe it's an animal that wouldn't help anyone.

"Pettigrew?" She said softly. The small boy turned to face her his eyes were full of fear, it was obvious he had never seen Remus this out of control even when he was a wolf. He was on the other side of the fighting animals but still heard her. Lily opened her mouth to say something but stopped as the Wolf lunged at her, she stepped quickly backwards and got her foot caught on a branch making her slip and bang her head on a tree root, she looked blearily at the animals until it all faded into darkness.

*******

The light filtered through the small cracks in Lily's eyes and she opened them blearily blinking a few times to take in her surroundings. Her head was throbbing painfully and the whiteness that drenched the room wasn't helping. _I'm in the hospital wing. _Said a voice in the back of her head. Lily's eyes focused on a spot in the middle of her site, the spot turned out to be Madam Pomfree.

"Are you ok Miss Evans?" She asked surveying her quizicly.

"Yeah I'm alright," Lily replied not sure if she was telling the truth or not. "Except for a headache."

The med witch bustled off to get her something for her head. Lily sat up and thought over the night before, It was light outside, so she had been unconscious for at least the night. She fell back against the pillow. Lupin, werewolf. Potter and Black fighting lupin in animal forms. They were animugus illigle no doubt. Lily sighed wondering what stupidness has gotten her into what had happened last night, her pride and curiousity mostly but other things helped...

"Poppy is she ok?" A voice said gravely, Lily heard the snap of a door shutting, she looked up to see Professor Dumbledore walking in, his eye's weren't twinkling and he looked anxious. Madam Pomfree came over to the bed giving Lily a glass and two small tablets.

"She is alright Albus, How is Mr. Lupin?" The Med-Witch took the glass once Lily had drowned the water.

Lily sat up again watching the headmaster, she brushed her hair out of her eyes, He sighed. "Mr. Lupin is alright, although he is mortified about what could have happened for him it's fifth year all over again." _Fifth year? _Lily thought with a frown. _Severus, _She bit her lip wondering if Sev had done the same thing she had, wanted to know what the Marauders were doing and followed them.

"Professor?" Lily said tentivley. "You knew he was a werewolf didn't you?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Yes I did, we usually took quite alot of care in making sure Mr. Lupin got to the shrieking shack, but I was needed elsewhere and the boys said they could do it fine and they would leave immediately, but obviously that didn't happen."

Lily hung her head. "My fault," She said quietly. "I wanted to know what they were doing outside and near the whomping willow."

Dumbledore smiled. "Curiosity is not a sin Miss Evans, will you please accompany me to my office?"

Lily nodded and got out of the hospital bed and followed the Headmaster to his office. They walked in silence a silence that was only broken when Dumbledore gave the password to the gargoyles. (Bertie Bots) Inside the office Professor McGonagall and the Marauders sat. Lupin looked raged, Potter worried, Black looked as if he didn't care and Pettigrew anxious. Dumbledore conjured another seat and motioned Lily to sit, she did.

Dumbledore sat down at his seat, he looked suddenly older. "This is the second time," He said looking at the Marauders. "That a student has nearly been injured because of your foolishness. I don't blame you Mr. Lupin, your condition can't be helped. But Mr. Black and Pettigrew you should have continued making sure Mr. Lupin got there while Mr. Potter was talking to Miss Evans." The boys hung their head sheepishly. "You also set off too late to get to the shrieking shack too late, the sun was already going down and you had little time to get there." His voice was disproving. He then turned to Lily. "Miss Evans, you can't say a word of this to anyone, not even your closests freinds, do you understand me?" Lily nodded. "If it gets out that Mr. Lupin is a werewolf the board of governors will try and make sure he doesn't come to Hogwarts he won't be able to finish his schooling." Lily looked at Lupin and nodded again. She didn't want to be the one who got Lupin kicked out of Hogwarts. She didn't even want to be the one who got Potter kicked out of Hogwarts. But he could kicked out without anyone else's help. "Ok, and unless someone has anything else to say you can go and get to class." No-one had anything to say so they were dismissed. The Marauders and Lily walked up to the common room in silence none of them talking. They reached the portrait hole and Potter gave the password.

"Bit late to class aren't you?" The fat lady said reproving.

The Gryffindors ignored her. They entered the common room and Lily parted to get her bag out of her dorm. She walked back into the main area of the common room getting there at the same time as the Marauders.

"Lily?" Lupin said, she turned to face him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Lily replied with a small smile. "It was my fault, If I hadn't been so stubborn to know what was up it wouldn't have happened."

Lupin smiled hesitantly.

Lily smiled back and turned to Potter and Black. "Thanks guys, for saving me. You aren't idiots in my eyes anymore."

Black smiled widely and raised his hand for a high five. Potter smiled and high fived him then turned to Lily his mouth twitching. "It's nothing Evans, just looking out for a fellow Gryffindor." Lily smiled.

"Now if you don't mind I have a potions class to get to."

"Well so do we," Potter grinned and held out his arm. "Can we escort a fine lady to her potions class."

Lily rolled her eyes but took his arm. "Lead the way." Having saved her the night before James had emended himself in her eyes, as had Sirius. Pettigrew was still a coward and she also realised why Remus was down a lot of the time. Sirius grinned as they left the common room, James had finally gotten Lily to accept something he said, something he'd be aiming for years.

The Gryffindors were quiet walking down to potions, Remus looked thoughtful he opened his mouth to say something a few times but then shut it.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Why are you late?" Slughorn asked as they walked into the classroom.

"Private business with the Headmaster sir," Lily said calmly sitting down next to Charlie.

"Where were you?" She hissed.

"I'm not allowed to say," Lily whispered back.

Hope you enjoyed it please review. If you guys are confused about James going from Potter to James and same with Sirius and Remus it's because they improved in Lily' eyes. (Peter hasn't.)


	7. You could have died

The rest of the day was tiresome, Anna and Charlie kept trying to get Lily to tell them where she was, which Lily would have but she promised to the headmaster that she wouldn't tell, and she kept her word especially if someone's schooling was at stake. Especially it being the last year, it would be hard and an annoyance to get accepted into another school for your last year.

"Guys," She snapped during lunch. "I'm not going to tell you, drop it,"

"But-"

"Drop it," Lily snapped her eyes flaring up angrily. "It's none of your business, okay? I'm not going to tell you, live. With. It." She dropped her fork onto the table and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She grumbled walking to the doors out of the hall.

"Evans!" A voice yelled.

"What?" Lily asked as James skidded to a halt next to her.

"Are you alright? You looked as if you were fighting with your friends," He had a look of concern of his face that Lily hadn't noticed before, or had been too annoyed at him to notice.

Lily sighed and smiled briefly. "They want to know where I was and I'm obviously not going to tell them," She shrugged. "It's annoying me,"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, have a nice day,"

"You too James...Potter, you too Potter," Lily blushed softly and ducked out of the hall leaving a smiling James standing their bemused.

She walked outside, not wanting to stay inside for the remainder of her lunch break, she walked along the lake being careful not to walk to near that the lapping water would soak her socks.

"Lily," Lily heard Severus shout. She turned to watch him running down the lawn.

"Hey Sev," She said with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just Charlie and Anna, they keep bugging me to tell them something but I'm not allowed," Lily sighed and kicked at a clump of dirt near her foot.

"You were fighting with Charlie and Anna? Tell them what?" Severus asked with a frown.

"I'm not allowed to tell, that's the problem,"

"Not even me?"

She shook her head and bit her lip, Severus already knew Remus was a werewolf so it wouldn't hurt to confide in him would it? But Professor Dumbledore had said she couldn't tell anyone...but would it hurt to tell someone who already knew, though knowing Severus he would spaz if he found out that Lily had nearly been attacked by a werewolf.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her,

"Stuff," Lily replied unhelpfully then a thought came to her. "You didn't know I was fighting with Charlie and Anna so why did you ask if I was alright?"

Severus looked slightly uncomfortable. "You were talking with Potter," He said his eyes suspicious as if wondering if she was planning anything.

"He was asking if I was alright," She said trying to shift the subject, she didn't like the look of suspicion on his face. "No Severus I don't want to hear you say that he's trying to make me go out with him by asking how I am," She snapped as he opened his mouth.

"I wasn't going to say such a thing," The Slytherin said with a slight frown. "I was going to ask what happened that means you don't absolutely hate him anymore,"

"None of your business and if it was, I can't tell you," She muttered and continued to walk down the edge of the lake. She looked back to see her friend frowning with concentration. "What is it Severus?"

"You _can't _tell me," He muttered. "Which means that you're not allowed to not you don't want to, and something to do with Potter..." Something flashed across his face. "It was a full moon last night wasn't it." He looked at Lily for her to confirm it, she nodded weakly bitting her lip hoping he wasn't about to explode. "Lupin," He half yelled his eyes were full of fury. "He?" Lily nodded, Professor Dumbledore said she couldn't tell anyone, he never said she couldn't confirm they were right if they guessed themselves. Severus glowered. "He could have killed you," His voice was low and full of fury. "How does this make you like Potter?"He asked incredulously. "He saved me," Lily said quietly walking back over to him, she gazed right into his eyes. "James and Sirius," "But what were you doing anywhere near him? How were you in the shrieking shack?" "I wasn't," Lily said trying to calm him down. "They weren't there yet and I wanted to know where they were going which stalled them and they couldn't get there in time, it was sort of my fault." "Lily," He said shaking his head. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's Lupins." "He can't help his position," Lily snapped. "And don't try and blame it on another Marauder either, it's. Not. Their. Fault. Severus." Her eyes gleamed dangerously warning him to back off. "The same thing happened to me Lily, but Black," He spat out the name. "Had tricked me into going into the shrieking shack so that I would _run _into a full grown werewolf," Lily flinched at the fury in his words. "And you know what? Dumbledore didn't even _think _of expelling or even suspending him. Because, he was a Gryffindor."

"SEVERUS," Lily shouted she was shocked that Sirius had actually done a thing like that but she couldn't cope with how Severus was acting right now. "You, need to calm down, if you want to talk about this in a calm manner come and find me. Later," The tone of voice she used ended the discussion. "Have a nice day," She turned on him and walked back up to the castle.

Hope you enjoyed it, please review, I'll try get the next chapter up soon.


	8. Or you'll what?

Professor Dumbledore walked back to his office after a pleasant lunch humming, he stopped humming when he saw Severus Snape pacing furiously outside his office. He looked livid his eyes were alight with fury. "Mr. Snape," Said Professor Dumbledore pleasantly walking over to the stalking Slytherin. "Would you care to come in?" He gestured to his office and gave the password. Severus followed him up, muttering angrily under his breath. When they were both seated in the office the headmaster looked inquiringly at his pupil. "Now Severus What do I owe this visit?"

"She could have died," He snarled, Professor Dumbledore winced slightly.

"Did Miss. Evans tell you this?"

"No, I worked it out myself when she told me she wasn't allowed to tell, how can you let that beast in the school?" Professor Dumbledore noted that the Slytherin was more angry about Miss Evans nearly dying then the same thing happening to him. "After what nearly happened to me and after Lily, _how _is he still permitted on the grounds?"

"Mr. Snape," Professor Dumbledore said trying to calm him down.

"If it were any other student than the _precious_ marauders, you would have expelled them, if it were any one then a Gryffindor you would have expelled them." Severus was ranting now, they both knew it although sometimes it was better to let it run its course this was not one of those times.

"Severus listen to me." The use of his first name shocked the boy into silence, for the time being. "They all deeply regret what could have happened to Miss. Evans-"

"Because she is a Gryffindor, and because Potter has been chasing his since first year, of course they regret it, they didn't regret it when it nearly happened to me!"

"Mr. Lupin did, do you think he could forgive himself if he killed someone?" The headmaster held up a hand to silence the fuming boy. "Mr. Potter did as well, if he didn't regret it he wouldn't have saved you." As mean as it sounded it was the truth.

"He just saved me because he didn't want his friends to get kicked out of school. As. They. Should. Have."

Dumbledore was getting impatient now. "You are blinded to see the good in anyone who is a Gryffindor,"

"I see good in Lily," Severus said. "And you are blinded to see the bad in Gryffindors," He countered.

Dumbledore sighed. "Believe what you wish Severus, this discussion how now ended, you should be getting to class."

Severus stood up fuming and didn't even bother saying goodbye to the headmaster before stalking out of his office and slamming the door behind him. Dumbledore sighed, he was too young, too full of schoolboy grudges.

Severus walked fuming in the direction of the great hall, not paying attention to where he was going, his foot got caught on something making him fall forward, and he gave a start of surprise and rubbed his nose.

"Should watch where you're going Snivellus." Black laughed, Severus looked up to see the Marauders standing there, Potter smirking, Black snickering, Pettigrew was laughing and Lupin although he didn't look amused he wasn't stopping it.

"How dare you?" Severus snarled getting to his feet. "How dare you put her life in danger," He watched pleased as a look of betrayal flashed across Potter's face, he no doubt thought Lily had told him.

"Just because you haven't done anything heroic," Black leered. "Doesn't mean you can jabber on about how James put someone's life in danger when he saved her."

"She wouldn't need saving, if you weren't here in the first place," Came the retort. The boys had forgotten that they were in a public place where if they put two and two together may be able to grasp that something dangerous had happened.

"James," Came Lupin's worried voice. "Sirius, just drop it." He looked worried but that was probably only because there was a small chance that him being a werewolf could escape. James nodded and pulled Sirius along with him.

"Good idea," Severus leered. "Running really is all your good for, you run from everything don't you Black? Like your family-"

"How dare you?!" Black snarled he shoved Potter's arm off his own and drew his wand advancing on him. "How dare you, if you say that again I'll-"

"You'll what?" Severus drawled is a bored tone. "Set another werewolf on me?" The atmosphere in the room changed drastically, Lupin looked at him, his eyes were full of fear.

Black grabbed his robes and pulled him closer to him so that only he could hear. "You will pay Snivellus, both for this and if you get Remus kicked out. You will pay," He snarled and pushed Severus back, he flourished his wand and Severus flew back and hit the wall.

"Sirius Black," Came the shrill voice of Lily Evans when she was mad, Severus noted dimly that Lily was not a person to cross when she was mad. "What in the name of Merlin was that for?" Severus standing up gingerly could see her eyes blazing.

"He made a jab at my family," Black snarled and then added something in an undertone that only Lily could hear, Lily turned to face him, disgust written all over her face. "I didn't think you'd sink that low," She snapped. "Why I tried to reconcile with you I have no idea."

"Lily," Severus said limping over to her and grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry."

"No point apologising to me Severus," She said with a small glare. "I am going to class," She announced and walked off. "Make sure you mean it Severus," She added and Severus knew exactly what she was talking about.

He sighed and turned to the Marauders. "Black I'm sorry about bringing up your family," He tried to keep him voice calm. "Lupin I'm sorry for well you know," Lupin nodded and bit his lip. "I accept for now, things may change," Severus nodded and started to walk off he didn't wait to see if Black would accept of course he wouldn't

"Snape," Another voice said, he turned to see James bloody Potter standing there. "I can tell Lily that you apologised well if you want so she knows that you didn't just sneer it or something?" He looked awkward and as if he was wondering what in Merlin's name had convinced him to say something nice about him to Lily. "You meant a lot to her," He said as if trying to explain it. "And I like to see her happy," Pushing down his jealously Severus nodded and walked off to Charms in a small daze.

That chapter was actually quite fun to write, hehe and Jeez writing Mr. Snape just feels weird like really weird it doesn't seem to suit him. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and yeah...please review as predictable as it sounds reviews but me in a writing mood. And I do believe this is the fastest I have gotten a chapter up sorry if they are any errors in it or something, I'm going away for a few days tomorrow and wanted to get this up before I left.


	9. What Friends are for

Severus paid no attention to his work for the rest of the day, his thoughts on Lily about how whenever they made up something else made them fight, that something else was usually the Marauders. He sighed and was brought out of his thinking by a knock at the door. "The headmaster would like to see Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape," The boy said he looked as if he was a six year. Pettigrew jumped slightly and frowned as the rest of his friends had been called and he hadn't.

The walk to the headmasters office was painfully quiet not even Black said a word, once the boy gave the password for the gargoyle he disappeared on his way to class. The Four boys walked up the stairs and stood there watching the door as if waiting for it to something. Potter eventually walked forward and knocked, Dumbledore's voice answered. "Come in." The four boys entered the office and sat down on the seats in front of Dumbledore's desk fidgeting with their ties or sleeves.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Snape I am highly disappointed in you," He said, his voice was cold, and low it was worse than shouting Severus noted, calm fury always was. "Mr. Snape for what you said that could danger another students schooling and Mr. Black for how you responded, the only person who had the right to respond like that is Mr. Lupin, but he didn't act like that. He acted calm as to give everyone the appearance that there was nothing really wrong." Lupin glanced awkwardly at his feet not liking the sudden spotlight. "You will both lose twenty points and get a week worth of detention." He turned away from the two boys. "Mr. Potter as Head boy and a friend of Mr. Black you shouldn't have let him react like that. I gave you this position because I thought you would be able to get over this schoolboy grudge when more important needs arised. I am quite disappointed in you too."

Potter nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Sir."

"Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore continued. "It is not likely that you will be connected with the werewolf that Mr. Snape mentioned even if anyone believes him, which I don't think they will," He sighed. "Keep in mind all I have said today, Mr. Snape and Mr. Black be in the great hall at five, and Mr. Potter will you please tell Miss. Evans I want to talk with her?"

* * *

"Severus," Lily shouted running down the stairs to catch up to him.

"Not now Lily," He muttered wondering what the headmaster had said to her to make her come and find him already.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier, I'm sorry about not being sympathetic about Sirius trying to kill you because you had insulted my house, I'm sorry," Lily bit her lip looking into her oldest friends face.

"Lily it's not your fault," Severus said he was slightly worried about her babbling, she was usually quite a calm person and he knew something was wrong when she babbled.

"Yes it is," The Gryffindor frowned. "I let something as stupid as house pride get in the way of our friendship, I know Sirius is an idiot but I didn't want to think about him trying to kill you."

"Lily," Charlie called from a few flight of stairs up, she was tapping her foot impatiently, Severus frowned. Couldn't she see that Lily was talking to him?

"Look I need to go," She said running a hand through her hair. "Can we talk at lunch tomorrow? Thanks for sticking up for me earlier."She smiled briefly at him then ran back up the stairs leaving the Slytherin standing there wondering how she was a Gryffindor, she had a sense of pride alright but all houses did and she dropped that pride to stay friends with a friend. Ravenclaw would have suited her more than Gryffindor he admitted before walking down to the Slytherin dorm.

* * *

Lily and Severus walked outside the next day at lunch in silence, Lily watched her feet awkwardly, she wasn't really looking forward to the conversation but she wanted to make up with Severus.

"Sev," She said softly as they sat down under one of the trees. "About yesterday when we were talking." The Slytherin looked up to watch her as she continued with what she was saying. "I'm sorry for well not not believing you but more not talking about it." She bit her lip anxiously. "I didn't want to think about Sirius trying to purposely set you up against a werewolf, he is an idiot but..." She shrugged.

"It's okay Lil," Severus said. "I used to, still do, the same thing with my house members, when they do something 'dark' I just shrug it off."

"But this is different, he could have gotten you killed, no it's not the same as what nearly happened with me, that was an accident. If you're telling the truth then Sirius doing that was intended." Lily ran a hand through her hair like she did when she was nervous. "I have a Head Girl meeting with Dumbledore later I could talk with him about it?" She suggested.

"No don't," Severus said, as much as he would like Lily to do something negative against Sirius there was no point and the headmaster would probably just think that he Severus was behind it.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and Lily frowned. "If you say so."

"I do." Lily frowned but let it drop.

"It's hard you know," She said. "Being friends when we're in different houses, especially when those houses are Gryffindor and Slytherin, my friends don't like you, your friends don't like me, it's hard..." she trailed off and wiped her eye with her sleeve.

"Lily," Severus said picking up her hand in his and squeezing it. "It'll work out. I don't care that we're in different houses."

"Yes you do," Lily said stubbornly. "You wish I weren't in Gryffindor. You'd prefer me in Slytherin or probably Hufflepuff more than Gryffindor."

"Lily, I thought we came here to work this stuff out not to start another argument."

"Sorry Sev, it's just all this pressure is getting to me. Being Head Girl and the thing with the Marauders and just all this and Newts coming up and just ahh." The Gryffindor buried her head in her hands, Severus frowned as Lily's hand left his. He wanted to console her but was too awkward to do more than just squeeze her hand. "I'm just so confused."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked taking her hands away from her face.

"No," She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand, you'd think I'd hit my head hard or was under some form of potion."

"Lily-"

"I don't want to talk about it Sev."

"But isn't that what friends are for?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was quiet and strained. "Sev?" She said after a few seconds of quiet.

"It's about Potter isn't it?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. It would be too small not to have chucked all three of those bits together cause they are small peices so anyway. I'll try get the next chapter up soon. I've already started writing it.


	10. Should have seen his face

"Maybe?" Lily said meekly bitting her lip waiting for her Slytherin friend to have a spazz at her.

He sighed and stood up pacing in front of the tree. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He demanded, he had a look of betrayal in his eyes.

"Because you'd think I was under a love potion or something like that and yell at James about something stupid." Lily ran a hand through her hair glancing at Severus warily as if he was a time bomb about to explode.

"Course I think you are, you've hated that prat for seven years, but I can be...supportive." It looked as if he pained him to say the word. "If that's what makes you happy, it's what friends do." He made a face and Lily smiled. "Thanks Sev, you won't yell at James about it?"

"I'd like to," He muttered grumpily still pacing. "But you wouldn't like that would you?"

"Probably not," Lily replied frowning softly. "And then he'll cotton on and I'm not sure I want that because it's just a crush right? Not like how he's been ongoing asking me out since first year? Right?" She sounded frantic.

"Course it is Lily," Severus said and Lily gazed at him suspiciously wondering what was up and what he was planning, She had never seen the boy so calm when James Potter was involved and that was even on mild offensives not when she had stated that she had a crush on his rival. He only had calmness when thinking of James when he was plotting some grand scheme to ruin the Marauder's grand schemes.

"Severus?" She said her voice throwing a few emotions out, concern, warning, and a few others that Lily couldn't pick up even though she had said the words.

"I need to think Lily." He walked off leaving Lily sitting their frowning watching him walk. Wondering if he was planning anything, or more what he was planning not if he was planning something, he _was _a Slytherin and would no doubt somehow try to turn this around so it benefited him. Lily groaned in frustration. "Boys!" She grumbled throwing her arms up in annoyance. "They're impossible." She shut her eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree muttered grumpily under her breath.

* * *

Lily found herself watching James an awful lot and then blushing bright red when he caught her looking, the Gryffindor boy just smiled and went back to what he was doing, which was usually talking to his friends or copying Remus' homework when he thought he wasn't looking. Which was odd on its own, knowing James if he caught her looking at him he'd come right over and ask her to go out with him. But he didn't. He just smiled and then ignored her till he glanced over his shoulder to look at her again. Her friends found her sudden crush on James amusing, but to Lily's thankfulness they didn't talk about it, or at least not when she was around.

"Lily?" James asked appearing out of no-where on her walk to Gryffindor tower, Anna and Charlie had stayed behind in class to ask the teacher something that they didn't understand and Lily refused to explain it because she already had twice before and they hadn't listened. She had no clue where his friends were though. She glanced around as if expecting them to randomly jump out from behind something.

"Yes?" Lily asked slightly curious as to what he wanted.

"It's Hogsmead weekend next weekend and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?" He sounded sincere, not like how he used to sound when he asked her out on a date twice every half hour. He used to say it in a joking way with his mischievous smile. Lily gazed at him shrewdly.

"That would be lovely," She said finally deciding that she might as well. He hadn't acted like a big headed prat since last year and maybe if she said yes once he would stop asking. And he sounded as if he actually wanted to go out with her, not just saying it because it annoyed her or some other stupid reason that he had.

"Really?" James said put off that she had actually agreed. If he was a Slytherin he would have frowned and wondered what she was planning but he wasn't, he was a Gryffindor and trusted Lily not to make some devious plan to backstab him.

"Sure James. I'll meet you in the common room at eleven?"

"Okay..." He said with a confused look on his face, Lily couldn't put the look into words but is she had to summerise it she'd say it was a. _Oh my god, what the eff. _Sort of face. Which amused her endlessly, she could tell from the look in his face that he never expected her to say yes, but continue asking anyway. The one good thing about that is that he wasn't setting himself up for a fall, in a way he was because he knew she'd say know. Or he thought she'd say no but he wasn't hurt by her saying no.

Lily smiled her eyes twinkling and said "Bye James."

"Bye Lily." Lily left James standing there looking how one would look if Voldemort declared himself a light wizard. Smiling amusedly to herself Lily walked the rest of the walk up to Gryffindor tower humming softly.

* * *

"What are you so chipper about?" Anna asked as she and Charlie entered the Gryffindor common room a few minutes later.

"James asked me to Hogsmead," Lily replied seeing no need to lie to her friends.

"Yeah and? He does that constantly."

"I said yes."

Lily watched with growing amusement at her friends stunned expressions. "You should have seen the look on his face when I said yes, it was even more shocked then yours." She smiled wickedly at them.

"Why?" Charlie demanded. "What in Merlin's name...?"

"That's why he was standing there frozen," Anna snickered softly.

"He sounded sincere," Lily said with a slight shrug. "More so then he has _ever _sounded. I thought I may as well give it a shot so then he can stop bugging me if it fails horribly."

"Lily..." Charlie said slowly. "What about Snape?"

"What about him?" Lily asked slightly confused as how Severus came into a conversation about her going out with James.

"He is going to freak."

"He already knows," Lily replied shrugging again and delving into her bag to pull out her homework she usually worked on some of it before dinner and finished the rest after..

"How does he know? I'm presuming Potter only asked you as you were coming up." Anna asked.

Lily sighed at her friends questions, answer one thing and they came up with a dozen more questions to ask. "He knows I think James is alright."

* * *

Sorry if this seems rushed, but I'm going away tomorrow and wanted to get one up before I left. These chapters always seem longer in word then on here...anyway. Enjoy!


	11. You've hated him' I've only disliked him

"What do we have first?" Lily asked Anna as she chewed on her strawberry jam toast. Lily although organised was horrible at memorising her timetable and constantly relied on her friends to tell her which classes they have. The three of them shared every class which they all claimed was not _just _because they were friends but that they all aspired to do well in school and that the classes they took would help them with the jobs that they wanted to do when they left.

"Potions," Said Charlie cheerfully even though the question had been directed at Anna, they didn't really care who the question was directed at they answered it anyway.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow, she had never seen Charlie that cheerful when potions was concerned.

"She's going to amuse herself watching you explain to Snape why you are going out with Potter," Anna answered for Charlie before Charlie had the chance to answer.

Lily frowned her brow furrowed. "Forgot about that..." She bit her lip and put her toast down. "And I'm partnering with him today as it's you guys turn to go together." She glanced sideways at Charlie who was trying to keep a straight face and failing mind you. "How is this funny?" Charlie didn't answer just attempted to stop her laughing which caused her to get the hiccups.

Lily sat down at her and Severus' designated table when they partnered up, she thrummed her fingers on the table anxiously and kept glancing a look behind her waiting for the Slytherin boys to appear.

"Lily," Charlie said trying to hide her smile. "Relax, he can't _completely _lose it at you because you're in a classroom."

"That hasn't stopped anyone before," Lily said darkly glancing back over her shoulder and squeaking slightly as Professor Slughorn came in followed by the Slytherins. Severus walked in and sat down next to her pulling out his potions book and dropping it on the table, Lily winced as the force behind the drop.

"When were you going to tell me?" He demanded the same look of betrayal in his eyes that he had had when Lily told him she might fancy James.

Deciding to play stupid Lily said. "Tell you what Severus?"

"Lily-" He started but was interrupted by Professor Slughorn as he started to explain the days work to the class. Lily caught what they were doing then zoned out to think of a way to stall Severus in asking about her date with James. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," He hissed in her ear.

"Severus," Lily sighed unable to think of a way to stall it. "He asked me yesterday after class so I've had no chance to tell you." She tried reasoning knowing that he still wouldn't take that as an excuse.

"But why?"

"I'm getting the ingredients." Lily declared glancing at Severus' book as hers wasn't opened at the right page. She stood up and walked over to the supply cardboard comiing back with her arms full of Ingredients to find that Severus had started the fire. "You said you would be supportive," Lily told him getting out her knife and attempting to cut the small bean like thing.

"Crush it don't cut," Severus advised looking over at what she was doing. Lily sighed and did so, liquid poured out. "Don't you do the same thing with the things." She waved her arm forgetting the word. "In the draught of living death?" Severus nodded. "And I didn't think you would actually say yes if he asked you."

"You should have seen his face," Lily muttered under her breath. "He looked as if you would if you got told that the world was about to explode."

"Lily," He shook his head in slight amusement.

"Severus, I know you care for me but really. This. Was. My. Choice. I did_ not_ get hoodwinked."

He sighed and added more ingredients to their potions and turned it clockwise. "Isn't it supposed to be anti-clockwise?" Lily asked her brow furrowing. She glanced at the instructions. "It says-"

"Lily, trust me. Clockwise gets better results." She frowned but let it go, his potions were usually top of the class anyway with Lily occasionally beating him. She had gained most of her potions skills from working with Severus. "I know it's your choice but I don't like it."

"You don't need to," She replied tartly adjusting the heat of the fire, Severus glanced at her and smiled slightly, the instructions didn't say to but she has picked it up from him. He was quiet for a few moments so Lily said. "Run out of arguments? Very Slytherin like."

"Hardly," Severus scoffed. "I'm just thinking of which one will bring the best effect." Lily rolled her eyes and took the stirring off her Slytherin friend and watched as the potion changed from a light frothy green to a darker thicker mixture. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"He's hardly going to attempt to kidnap me Severus," Lily said with another roll of her eyes. "Professor, we're done." She said calling Professor Slughorns attention. Severus looked as if he wouldn't put it past James to do that.

"Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor." Slughorn said coming over and checking their potion. "Good work, you two can clean up and leave once your area is clean the class is about to end anyway." The two of them nodded as Slughorn went off to scold the Marauders for making their potion overflow. Lily smiled as Remus stood their shaking his head at his friends, Pettigrew was trying not to get the potion on him and James and Sirius was smiling like maniacs.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor quickly packed up their potion and after Lily said a quick word to her friends they left the classroom. "And anyway," Lily continued their discussion from the classroom. "If he _is _a complete idiot on the trip to Hogsmead he can stop asking me out because I know he's an annoying prat." She reasoned and adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"That made no sense Lily," Severus said shaking his head. "But I know what you mean I suppose." He frowned softly. "I just don't like it and can't see how it happened, you've hated him for years."

"No Sev, _You've _hated him for years, I've disliked him." She smiled a little bit as the two of them entered the great hall.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try get the next one up soon. School starts tomorrow so they may not be up quickly but I'll try.


	12. Drive Potter beserk

Severus frowned for the rest of the day and the days that followed his conversation with Lily in the Potions classroom, he couldn't wrap his head around the fact of Lily liking Potter, it was impossible unbelievable, it just didn't make sense. It wasn't fair, he thought angrily as he sat down for lunch. He'd been friends with Lily before Hogwarts and had loved her since then, and she chose Potter! After however many years of hating him, she'd chosen him. He Severus had been the one who'd told her that magic was real and not just a thing that Muggle children dreamed about. He'd been the one who had comforted her when she fought with her sister about being a witch and she's chosen Potter! Out of all the people in Hogwarts, it had to be blasted Potter.

Severus brooded and he scowled making most of his house leave him alone, they had long since learnt that it was not a good thing to disturb an irate Severus Snape. He wasn't paying attention to minor things as he thought, he just thought and wanted to come up with a conclusion, the Marauders taunted him and sometimes out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lily standing there with a frown as if debating whether or not to break it up, she never did, just let them taunt. He of course was a Slytherin and never let them get the best of him; if they did he didn't show it. Severus just replied with a taunt and went on his way back to his thinking.

He grew angry when he saw Potter and Lily conversing, Potter didn't notice the small things about her not the way Severus did, she would scratch her hair when she was worried and Severus would stop what he was saying and ask her what was wrong, Potter just kept on talking. She tapped her foot when impatient as if she needed to get somewhere else, and smiled at her friends when they backed off to let her talk to Potter on her own, she hid the worry behind her eyes and Severus was curious to know what this worry was for. What could she be worrying about? He caught her eyes a few times and she flashed him a smile, a smile full of concern before her friend the one who had never liked him dragged her off to do something else.

Through from the small encounters that he had heard between Potter and Lily he knew that she liked talking to him, sometimes her face would light up in the way it had never done with him, she didn't seem to try and rush off to get someplace else but would talk patiently and listen until Potter left with his friends. She had always been a great listener, she always listened even if she wasn't interested. She always had the best advice as well, well thought out advice even if it only took her a few moments to think it. Potter didn't deserve her.

Thinking about these things made him grumpier then he already was, thinking about what he could lose if Potter managed to get Lily, Potter would try to sway her away from him, the mere thought of this made Severus furious.

After thinking over it he came to the conclusion that he was not going to let her go, not if he could help it. He'd _try _be supportive, (try being the keyword there) about her and Potter but hopefully she would realise what a jerk he was without any help and the first date would be the last. But only because he didn't want to make her leave by his harshness, he would show Lily that he can be the perfect friend and try to inconspicuously hint that she should drop the obnoxious Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin and would not admit defeat but keep on going until he took his last breath.

_Any anyway. _Severus thought with a smug smile. _It would drive Potter berserk._

* * *

This Chapter is kinda short compared to the others but what it lacks in quantity I hope it makes up in quality. I'm going to be doing the NaNoWriMo next month so I'll try get as many chapters up between now and then as possible and try and get some of this fanfic writing in the middle, I'll do my best.


	13. Three Strikes and you're out

Severus kept his distance for the next few days and whenever Lily saw him his face held a look of deep concentration, which gave the Marauders something else to taunt him about saying that it had to be the first time he'd ever thought or some other stupid jab like that. Although Lily wanted to intervene she didn't, it wasn't as if James was doing something stupid that could actually injure Severus like the time he had done _levicorpus_ it was just childish jabs that Severus returned quickly. James came up to Lily and talked to her a few times which although it made Lily smile the next time she saw Severus he looked angry as well as thoughtful. She wished they would both just get along for her sake at least but that was like asking a cat and mouse to stay in the same room and to be pleasant about it, in other words completely impossible.

* * *

Lily watched is amusement from behind her book one night in the common room as James and Remus tried to calm a spluttering Sirius down, she couldn't see what had caused this lack of coolness on Sirius' part but a few words caught her ears. "Can't believe it-" "Said no-" "Never happened before-" Remus sighed and picked up his book from the table and went back to reading, Sirius threw him a look of betrayal and went on prattling to James. Pettigrew was sitting next to them quietly not adding to the conversation but sitting there nodding. As if noticing her looking James turned and caught her eye Lily gave an expression asking him what was up. He shrugged and gestured a random gesture. Sirius seeing this turned to see who he was communicating with.

Lily her curiosity getting the better of her again put her book down and walked over hearing Charlie and Anna's hushed whispers erupt behind her but she ignored them. James smiled brightly and tried to dim it as she walked over. Remus glanced up from behind his book nodded a greeting and turned the page going back into his book. Lily smiled and wondered how he hadn't gotten into Ravenclaw, he was one of the most studious students in the school, always had a book with him to retreat behind but then that could also have something to do with it gave him something to retreat behind if he wanted to hide.

Pushing these thoughts out of her mind Lily turned her attention to Sirius who was still babbling but quieter now as if he had become conscious of the people around him, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"He got rejected," James said with a small shrug as if it was no big deal, to him it probably wasn't, she had been rejecting him for six years before she agreed to take notice of him and not to just tell him to shut up and go away.

Lily couldn't help herself she snickered. "That's a first, world breaking new," She waved her hands in front of her as if producing an invisible headline. "Sirius Black get's rejected." Pettigrew snorted with laughter and James looked as if he was trying not to for his friends sake. Sirius scowled and folded him arms in annoyance.

"Not everyone has to like you Black," She pointed out shaking her head and smiling amusedly. She was pretty sure that no girl had _ever _in the history of the world had said _no _to Sirius Black, it was a first and it was entertaining to say the least. Sirius jumped suddenly and darted behind Remus' chair. His head bobbing up to look around the room. Lily shaking her head and smiling turned to see what had caused this disruption. A Fourth year girl had just walked into the common room talked to someone who was supposedly her friend and walked back out.

"She's gone Sirius," James said trying and failing to hide the amusement in his voice. Sirius nodded and stood up, inconsequently getting his foot stuck on the leg of Remus' chair and tripping landing face first on the carpet. Lily still highly amused nodded a goodbye to James and walked back to Charlie and Anna listening to Sirius' voice as he complained about something else, most likely falling.

"Why'd you go over there?" Charlie asked once she sat back down and picked up her book again though she didn't really feel like reading, it was something to do as she still wasn't tired.

"Wanted to see what Si-Black was jabbering about," Lily caught herself in time to say Black instead of Sirius, her friends understood the change from Potter to James as she'd sported a crush for him but it wouldn't really work with Sirius and they would want to know _why _and Lily didn't want to and wasn't allowed to tell them why.

"What _was _he jabbering about?" Anna asked drawing squiggles on her Charms homework absentmindedly, she frowned when she noticed them and siphoned the ink off with her wand.

"Some girl rejected him," Lily said still amused at the prospect of it.

"What?!" Charlie cried incredulous, it brought her a few odd looks from the other Gryffindors in the room but she ignored them.

"Really?" Anna asked glancing across the room at where the boys sat, she watched as James sighed and threw his arms up in annoyance while muttering something.

"We supported you when you were off after Evans James," Sirius said a bit too loudly for it to be a private discussion, though Lily could pick up the annoyance in his voice. It quickly erupted into an argument which the whole common room seemed to be listening too, it was common knowledge that the Marauders were best of friends and to see them fighting was a new thing.

An Odd day, Lily thought dryly. It's not every day that Sirius Black gets rejected, loses his cool and gets into a fight with James.

"Be quiet," Remus snapped putting his book down and frowning at them annoyed. He stood up and left the common room going up to the boys dorm. The sudden outburst from Remus shut James and Sirius up and they followed him out before shrugging at each other and starting to talk about Quiddich

Lily couldn't help pick up how out of it Pettigrew seemed to be, she had never payed an awful amount to the Marauders before but now she realised that he was really just a tag along, James and Sirius were best friends and Remus was pretty close but Pettigrew...he just didn't seem to be.

Lily sighed and gave up on pretending to read. "I'm going to bed," She announced though still not tired, she would preferto have the aloneness of the dorm and her bed to think some things over.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, I got the idea for this chapter in a roleplay I was roleplaying but I won't bore you with the details. I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed and to please do so again. Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soonish, I hope.


	14. Have ah Fun

Lily walked calmly into the common room unable to hide her brilliant smile, sure she was anxious and sure she thought that James would most likely make an absolute fool of himself but she couldn't help but be excited. Lily always liked change and was never afraid of it, it brought something new into life something unexpected, without change everything would be the same and be boring. She smiled as she saw James pacing the common room jittery it was so unlike him to be nervous and on-edge.

"Hello James," She said walking up behind him, the Gryffindor boy jumped and turned around almost losing his footing on the worn carpet under his foot.

"Oh, hi Lily," He said as if trying to show that he had _meant _to nearly fall over, Lily rolled her eyes in fond amusement. "Shall we go then?" He asked and held out his arm. Lily nodded and took it wondering if they would bump into Charlie and Anna during the day, they had already gone saying that they would see her latter from the absence of the Marauders in the common room Lily guessed that they were already in Hogsmead as well, doing whatever Marauders did in town.

Walking down to the Great hall Lily spotted Severus and pulled her hand out of James' she hadn't realized she'd been holding it until she'd pulled it out. "I'll be right back," She promised James walking over to Severus. Severus glanced up when he saw Lily and she could tell that the look of concentration had been replaced with determination, she wondered what he had decided and what for but this wasn't the time to ask.

"Lily," He said calmly his eyes darting behind her to James who was casually leaning against the wall, to Lily's complete and utter amazement he didn't scowl at him although glancing over her shoulder she could tell that James was.

She smiled hesitantly at him. "Severus, just because I'm going out with James doesn't mean that I still don't want to be your friend." She scratched her head biting her lip. She saw a look of relief flash across Severus' face and wondered why he had _ever _thought that just because she liked James she didn't want to be his friend.

"Thanks, Lil," He glanced at James again and smiled amusedly, Lily chanced a look behind her to see James scowling ferociously. "I should let you go on with your day." He looked as if he wanted the complete opposite. "Have..ah. Fun." Lily smiled and rolled her eyes giving him a quick hug before walking over to the scowling James.

"Talk later Sev," Lily called back, he flashed her a smile and walked down the corridor. Lily then turned her attention back to James. "Relax," She told him raising an eyebrow. "You'll scare the firsties." Which really did nothing to calm him down, once they were walking down to road to Hogsmead though he relaxed and smiled, they didn't talk much on the walk to town.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked Lily and ruffled his hair subconsciously, Lily chose to Ignore that. "Three broomsticks?" She asked. "I need to get some quills and ink as well, so we can do that later." James nodded and led them to the three broom sticks. Lily glanced around the town as odd as it seemed in the three of so years that she'd been coming to Hogsmead she had never really payed attention to the actual town as a whole, not just the individual shops.

No two buildings were the same but they all suited each other, they didn't blend in but they didn't stand out. Trees were scattered everywhere a few randomly in the middle of the path that Lily had never really noticed, she had noticed them but never thought about it.

"Lily?" James asked, Lily looked around and noticed that James was about five meters ahead of her.

"Sorry," Lily said walking to catch up. "I didn't notice that I'd stopped walking." James nodded looking slightly concerned and Lily smiled at him which caused him to smile back and forget his concern. Lily rolled her eyes slightly. He didn't seem to try and push what was wrong, not the way Severus would. She just smiled and James smiled back and completely forgot about it. It was a good technique to use when she didn't walk to talk about it, but it never fooled Severus. She had no idea why.

James opened the door to the three broomsticks and let her walk in first, he seemed to have only remembered that at the last minute. He was trying at least, that was something. They took a seat in the three broom sticks and James ordered and bought them both a butterbeer outright refusing to let Lily pay for her own. Lily gave up grudgingly but just because it was nice for someone to buy her a drink.

James brought the drinks over and sat down across for Lily, he took a sip and glancing awkwardly at the table. "So.. how are you?" He asked. Lily had really never liked that question because who ever asked it usually didn't are how you were but were just asking it out of politeness, most people didn't even bother to listen to the answer just zoned out and zoned back in a few seconds later.

"I'm alright," Lily replied with a shrug, she was nervous, never having gone out with a guy before. She had never fancied anyone and preferred to spend her time with her friends or studying or both at the same time. She had thought that James would be perfectly fine with this, he had definetly gone out before but was sitting in front of Lily thrumming his fingers anxiously on the table. "So what's your favourite class?" Lily asked not bothering to ask how are you back, because it was a stupid question.

"Defence against the dark arts," James replied and seemed to calm down as he started to talk. "I want to be an Auror so it's quite appropriate, how about you?"

"Potions," Lily replied automatically. "It's my best subject, but I owe most of that to Severus as he taught me a lot." James nodded and tried not to make a face at the mention of Severus. Lily rolled her eyes wondering how long this would last. She realised that they couldn't just stop after seven years of wishing the other would drop dead, but they could tolerate each other and not make faces every time the other was mentioned, it was starting to get annoying. "And being an Auror is interesting, I've heard it takes a lot of study and training though."

"Yeah," James nodded. "But I'd like to take the chance, what do you want to be?"

"I'm thinking of becoming a Healer," Lily said ever so slightly surprised that James had asked the question, James had changed from what she used to think he was like. In such a short time as well, he hadn't been like this last year had he? No he hadn't, he'd been a real jerk about everything. Lily took a sip of her butterbeer musing about it all.

I'm trying to get up as many chapters before November as possible because of Nano, cause I doubt Ill get any done in Nov with 50K to write. Hope you liked the chap, next one should be up soon.


	15. Most Likley

They mostly talked about classes while they finished off their butterbeer and made their way to the quill shop, Lily wasn't interested in Quiddich that and James seemed awkward talking about her friends which didn't really leave them an awful amount to talk about. Lily took her time searching for quills and ink while James just grabbed the first ones he saw and waited patiently for Lily to chose what she wanted. After purchasing their selections they made their way back up to the castle having nothing else to do, there was no point staying in town, although they both didn't want to go back to school.

"What did you think about becoming Head Girl?" James asked as they walked up the path few people were coming down to town, and only a handful were going back as it wans't that late in the day.

"Well I was excited," Lily said honestly not even bothering to wonder where this was leading too, like the rest of the conversations they had had in the last hour or so it died before it got anywhere. "But at the same time, I was kind of annoyed."

"How come?" He looked genuinely curious not as if he was just asking it so the conversation would continue.

"Well ah.." Lily said scratching her head. James turned to look at her his face expectant. "Well..you were HeadBoy...." She muttered sheepishly. "And well you were really the most annoying jerk and I had no clue why Dumbledore had chosen you..." She looked awkwardly at her feet and chanced a glance back up at James who was smiling amusedly.

"Well honestly I thought the same thing, not about you of course," He said making that clear."I always thought you would be Head Girl." Lily blushed as he continued. "But how did I get it? If it was going to be a Gryffindor why not Moony, Remus." He said as if the whole school hadn't figured out their nicknames from calling each other them.

Lily smiled softly and a voice in her head told her that if this was last year he would have been saying that he never doubted it for a second. Pushing that thought away because he _had _changed Lily wondered if he was going to add anything else. "But I'm happy that I did get it, it's an honor." He smiled.

They walked the rest of the way in silence but it wasn't as akward as it had been before.

"I've got to go meet Sirius and the others," James said once they were in the great hall. "I had fun, we should do it again sometime."

Lily smiled and nodded. "That would be nice, see you later." She watched as he walked off and then went up to the Gryffindor common room thinking over the day.

"Lily," Severus said pulling her out of her thinking.

"Were you going to wait here all day until I came back?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow but she liked the thought of him actually doing that.

"No," Severus said. "I was mearly on my way to the library."

"That's the next floor down Severus and if came from the dongeuns you wouldn't be on this floor," Lily pointed out.

He shot her a sheepish look and Lily rolled her eyes slightly. "How was it?" He asked as the two of them set up to walk the rest of the way to Gryffindor tower even if Severus would have to walk the whole way back down at the end.

"Alright," Lily said with a shrug. "I had fun I guess," She saw Severus' face drop before he could compose it again. "It wasn't as easy as talking with you though, it was slightly awkward and everything but I liked that because it showed that well he's human and isn't good at everything." She watched amused as Severus made a slight face. "And yes." She said answering his unasked question. "I will most likely be seeing him again."

She could tell he didn't like that but managed to keep his emotions calm. "If you tried you could make a good Occlumens." She told him as they walked down the last corrider before they got to the Gryffindor common room. He didn't say anything to that just kept silence and kept walking.

"Bye Lily," He said once they were outside the portrait hole.

"Bye Sev," The Slytherin turned around and walked off down the hall.

* * *

Severus inwardly sulked as he made his way back down to the Slytherin common room. She had enjoyed herself, not that he had any problem of her enjoying herself but enjoying herself in the company of Potter! He scowled, and she was most likely seeing him again which translated to a "I will be seeing him again" it just wasn't fair.

The only good thing that he had picked up on was how the conversation had been awkward and she'd said that he Severus was easier to talk too, Severus took pride in that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, my imagination went poof half way through it so sorry. Um yep. That's it.


	16. Normal to me, odd to you

Lily was stampeded by questions the moment she entered the common room, to Lily it felt as if Charlie and Anna had spent the hour or so thinking of questions to ask her as it took a good ten minutes for them to run out of questions, the amusing thing was that they didn't wait for an answer before asking the next one and they didn't go one at a time they both shouted nonsense at her so even if she wanted to answer them she wouldn't have a clue what they were saying as it mostly sounded like mumbling.

"Guys," She said exasperated shutting them up with her tone of voice and a wave with her hand. "It's not your business, I'll just tell you I had fun and we will most probably go out again. Happy?"

"No," Said Anna sulkily. "We would tell you about our date, and you'd want to know about ours."

"Anna," Lily said with a frown. "_You _might tell me about yours but that doesn't mean I want to tell you about mine and all I would want to know about yours is if you had fun and if you'll be going out again which I've already told you."

Anna pouted sulkily but Lily the stubborn Gryffindor that she was wouldn't budge from her decision, Charlie who was standing there watching them found it all highly amusing which of course made Anna more sulky. Lily shook her head in fond exasperation for her friends and took a seat near the fire.

"Did you two go into town?" Lily asked them knowing that they didn't because she and James hadn't been gone long and the two of them would have left after her and come back before her, it wouldn't have been worth the trip.

Charlie shook her head. "Nup, I wasn't really in the mood and Anna insisted on using this time to think of a bazillion questions to ask you. I only agreed to ask them because then you'd have no clue what she was saying and couldn't answer her questions." Charlie's eyes gleamed and Anna made a face making Lily laugh.

* * *

The next few weeks passed without an awful amount happening, James and Lily had a few Head boy and girl meetings and went out another time which really just included walking around the lake in a half awkward silence, it wasn't as bad as the first once as they were more relaxed around each other, they both still had fun in the silence. Lily talked a bit about growing up as a Muggle but carefully skited around the deal with her sister, only Sev and Charlie and Anna knew that much about Petunia and she preferred to keep it that way, James seemed interested in how Muggles went around doing things that Wizards could just wave their wands and do, he in turn told her about growing up as a Pureblood and pureblood customs and that.

Lily thought there was some things that the Muggle world did better than the Wizarding ones, communication was one of them, talking by floo was only good when the person you wanted to talk to was at home while in the Muggle world Mobile phones could be used, same with owls, although owls were faster they could be quite annoying and loud. She told James this and he shrugged unsure of what to say until he asked her exactly what a telephone did only having heard of them in passing not using or in fact seeing one, she smiled fondly and told him.

"Interesting," He commented sitting down under a tree, Lily smiled and sat down next to him.

"Not really." She laughed shaking her head.

"Is to me."

"I guess, but its the same for me with some things that are natural to you." She shrugged.

They stood up a few minutes later and continued on their walk around the lake, Lily wondered where Charlie and Anna were as they hadn't been in bed when she woke up or in the hall when she went down to breakfast, they could have been in library studying but they would have told her if they had, wouldn't they? But then maybe they didn't want to wake her up or anything, Lily frowned and sighed.

"What's up?" James asked her holding her hand in his own, it felt nice Lily decided, it was different to how adults held your hand when you were young and they wanted to make sure a car wouldn't hit you as you crossed the road, that was more a firm one, a leading one, this hand was soft and reassuring. Lily sighed and shook her head realizing that she was thinking about hands, of all things.

"Won't you tell me?" James asked giving her a puppy dog face. Lily gave one look at the face and started laughing it was one of the most stupidest things she had ever seen, Puppy dog faces did not suit him, he frowned at her laughing. "What's so funny?" Lily attempted to tell him but every time she got a few words out she started laughing again and had to stop, by the time she had told him why she was laughing they had both forgotten why he had been doing a puppy dog face in the first place.

* * *

Sorry it's shortish, I've just been busy lately and wanted to get a chapter up.


	17. Get what I want

Severus sighed as he sat down at the Slytherin table to eat his breakfast, looking over his shoulder at the Gryffindor table he saw Lily talking to Potter, she smiled at him and then sat down to eat her own breakfast as he walked off to go sit next to his annoying friends though none were really as annoying as he was. Lily looked up, a piece of toast in her hand and caught Severus looking at her, she smiled at him it was a different smile than the one she'd given Potter, Severus thought. It just looked different maybe because there was a different emotion behind it, Severus wasn't sure. She took a bite of her toast and stood up rolling her eyes at her friends who started trying to get her to sit down, well Anna did Charlie just shook her head and smiled at her friends.

Lily still eating her toast came over and Severus stood up to meet her, he watched as she completely ignored the Slytherins giving her hostile looks and finished her toast brushing her hands free of bread crumbs, while he waited for her to free her mouth of breadcrumbs he wondered what she was going to say, despite his vow that he would be supportive and then try to win her back they had barely talked since the first date which had annoyingly not ended badly.

"Severus," She said and then made a face as her mouth was still somewhat filled with bread crumbs she gestured with her hands as she swallowed and smiled again. "Severus," She tried again. "Do you want to do something today? Cause we haven't talked to each other in a while and I kind of miss you." Lily blushed slightly and Severus had to try hard not to absolutely beam at her, he just smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'd love to Lil," He said, she smiled back at him. "I'll meet you in the great hall in half an hour then?" He nodded back at her as she walked back over to the Gryffindor table sitting in between her friends, Anna instantly tried to get her attention and Charlie rolled her eyes at the other girl. Severus stood up having finished his breakfast before Lily came over and made his way back to the Slytherin dorms trying to keep himself calm and relaxed because really jumping up and down like a mad person really wasn't the smartest thing to do if you wanted people to think you are smart and sane.

---

Lily sighed as she walked up the common room, Anna had been and still was ranting at her about Severus and it really was getting tiring. "Anna," She shouted. "I don't give a bloody damn, he's a friend okay? You're my friend too. You don't need to bloody get along but let me chose for myself who I want to hang out with." Scowling the Gryffindor marched up the stairs leaving an amused Charlie and a pouting Anna behind.

Lily gave the fat lady the password (Fizzing Whizzbee's) and went up to the seventh year girls dorm, a small girl who was probably a first or second year caught her before she could get there. "Here," The girl said handing out a note and turning bright red. Lily took it and the girl was off in a second. Shaking her head in amusement Lily looked at the letter. It was from Dumbledore telling her she had a head girl meeting tonight and that James would be there too.

Lily pocketed the letter and went back down out of the common room wondering why she had come up in the first place, she could have just stayed in the hall as she hadn't needed to get anything from the common room and it would have saved time also.

On her way back down to the great hall Lily passed Anna and Charlie who still weren't up yet, pointedly ignoring Anna Lily smiled at Charlie who grinned back, Anna sniffed and scowled as Lily continued downstairs not even acknowledging her.

Once in the great hall Lily spotted Severus calmly leaning on a wall, he smiled at her. Lily walked over and smiled back. "What's up?" He asked glancing suspiciously at her. "You look worn out."

"Anna," Lily muttered grabbing his arm and pulling him outside. "She still hates you, I have no idea why and it's starting to get on my nerves, okay she doesn't need to like you but she can stop going on about it to my face."

"Lily," Severus said. "Relax." He looked at her worried but Lily found herself unable to relax, all her frustration from past weeks seemed to be bubbling to the surface.

"She's fun to be around sure, but other times I want to hit her on the head with something hard like a book, she needs to learn when we would appreciate her saying something and when it's time to shut the hell up." Severus put her arms around the other girl trying no nonverbally calm her down, he was actually amused that Anna and Lily were having a fight she had never really liked the girl, as Petty as it sounded she wished that Lily would stop hanging out with her and anyway since when did Slytherins care what happened as long as they got their way in the end.

"I'm sorry Sev," Lily said her voice muffled as she had leant her head against his neck. "I didn't mean to come out and rant about things as we were meant to be talking, I'm just so sick of it all."

He rubbed her arm. "It's alright," He said soothingly and steered them both to the tree near the lake that they both liked sitting under. "It's alright."

---

Severus smiled as he tried to calm Lily down, when she had first leant her head against his neck Severus had spotted James next to the door to go into the school and James was staring right at the two of them, as much as he hated it when Lily was upset, if James brought it up and Lily had a well spazz at him and they fought then maybe that relationship would be one less that Severus had to worry about. What did they have in common anyway? Except for the fact that they were both Gryffindors they had absolutely nothing in common, nothing.

Sorry this chapter took a while to get up, I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed it.

In the Shadows I Dwell: Yeah I realized that after I wrote it but was kind of too lazy to edit it . I'll try not to do that in the future.


	18. Just Thinking

Lily sniffed for a few moments and then blinked. "Alright," She said trying to regain her composure. "What do you want to do? Or shall we just sit here?" She asked Severus, she really kind of missed him and remembered the days when it used to be just the two of them. Before Hogwarts when Severus told her about the world of magic, or in the first weeks or so when they were working through staying friends although being in other houses. Until they both gave up and although they still spent a lot of time with each other they started to get to know their new housemates and became friends. They drifted slightly in their second year, both of them just seemed too busy to find times and places that suited both of them and really only saw each other some weekends and in class. Lily had a slightly feeling that her friends had purposely been trying to keep her away from Severus. Or Anna at least because Charlie didn't really mind him, as long as she wasn't forced to stand there and talk to him. In their third year they had found more time to hang out with each other and Lily's friends complained that she didn't spend enough time with them. It took to her fourth year for Lily to get a balance of hanging out with her Gryffindor friends and hanging out with Severus, the next year the whole fiasco with Severus calling her a Mudblood happened and it all just got thrown out the window and although Severus had shown wanting to hang out again Lily pointedly refused and their friendship crumbled to the ground. Lily sighed and half wondered why she was going out with James, she had _hated _him for six years, hadn't wanted a thing to do with him so why had her mind suddenly changed? Perhaps it was because James had stopped being such a git and had saved her from Remus, but then Severus could have been right. Maybe he only saved her to save his own neck.

"We'll just sit," Severus said smiling at her. "Lily, are you okay? You seem really immersed in thought."

Lily pulled herself out of her thinking and smiled at Severus, she liked the fact that he noticed when she was thinking or when she was upset. Charlie and Anna could sometimes but not always, Severus always seemed to know her emotions and on what line her thoughts were off.

"I'm fine," She said leaning on his shoulder. "Just thinking about stuff." Severus raised his eyebrow to what this stuff was but as Lily didn't seem to want to tell him, he didn't push it. He was enjoying the time together and didn't want it to end in some argument about it wasn't his business about what she thought about.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking, Lily looked out at the lake as she talked watching the sunlight glimmer down onto it. The wind blew making Lily's hair fly about her face and hit Severus in the face. Lily laughed and pushed her flaming hair behind her ears so it stopped attacking Severus.

As the day progressed Lily started to get hungry but she didn't really want to go inside and eat as she probably wouldn't end up coming back outside with Severus and she was enjoying just sitting there in the silence. James as nice as he was, didn't seem to suit silence very well and always seemed to try and start a conversation which Lily found slightly annoying as she liked being able to just sit in silence and not have someone randomly try and start a conversation every time the previous one crashes and dies. Sometimes she just wanted to shout at him to shut up but then other times she liked how he was trying to start a conversation.

Lily sighed and shook her head. James Potter confused the hell out of her and Lily didn't like it. She didn't like being confused and unsure of what was going on for a organised person confusion was never a good thing.

"Bleh," Lily said leaning back on the tree. "I have a meeting with Dumbledore soon," She groaned and made a face.

"You don't like the meetings?"Severus asked her raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"I don't mind them..." Lily said with a shrug the wind blowing her hair about her face again. "But right now I really can't be bothered." She sighed as her stomach rumbled.

"Come on," Severus said getting to his feet and holding out his hand to help her up. "We need to get you some food."

"Aren't you hungry?" Lily asked allowing him to help her up.

Severus shook his head. "I don't get hungry very quickly," Severus shrugged and looked as if he was about to say something but shut his mouth. Lily frowned wanted to ask him what he was about to say but didn't want to spoil the good mood and start some argument or another.

* * *

I know it's shortish but I wanted to get you guys a chapter up and yep, sorry if there's any mistakes. I'm tired. But Enjoy, I'll try get chapters up but I've lost my muse. Feel free to yell at me to write though. it'll help :)


	19. Only Left One

Lily sighed as she walked through the castle on her way towards Dumbledore's office. She was starting to get really confused with the boys in her life and with the Newts this year she really didn't need that extra worry, she wondered why both of the boys liked her anyway. She wasn't special or anything, just a smart student. In a way she understood Severus, they had been friends since before Hogwarts and he had been the one she used to lean on when things got hard around the home like Petunia thinking she was a freak for being a witch and having magic. But James she didn't understand, what was it about her that had caught his attention and make him chase after her for seven years? Any sane person would have given up after a month or so but he had persisted even after _years_. Lily stored that in the back of her mind to ask James the next time she saw him, which was probably at this meeting. Only on the rare occasion did Lily have a Head Girl meeting where the Head Boy wasn't there.

She got to the office and gave the gargoyles the password, liquorice wands, Lily thought that Dumbledore enjoyed making the passwords to get to the office various sweets. Which made it easier to guess what they were if one didn't know. Just start shouting all the sweets that you could mention and hope that you would get lucky and get it right.

"Enter," Came Professor Dumbledore's voice when she knocked quietly on it. Lily entered and took a seat. "Mr. Potter will be here shortly so we will wait for him until we continue." Lily nodded looking around the office. She had always liked Dumbledore's office, he had odd things around it sitting on tables. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Lily said with a nod. He nodded back with a smile and Lily shook her head smiling. "I spent it talking to Sev..erus." For some reason she found the need to add the erus to the end of Sev.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked her as he got out a quill and started to write something that Lily couldn't see.

"Quite good," Lily said nodding thinking that she had nodded a lot in the few minutes she had been in the office.

There came another knock at the door which Lily supposed would be James but when Dumbledore said enter it wasn't James that entered it was one of the teachers of a class that Lily hadn't studied. Perhaps Muggle studies.

"Professor Dumbledore," The teacher said. "One of the students, Mr. Snape, was found in one of the corridors… unconscious."

Lily gasped and quickly got up, Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet frowning gravely. "Do we know what happened?"

"No," The teacher said. "And he hasn't awoken yet. We took him to the hospital wing."

"Excuse me Sir," Lily said and quickly hurried out of the room. Once out she rushed down the stairs nearly running straight into James.

"Lily?!" He shouted as she ran past him.

"No time James," She shouted back skidding to a halt and then turning the corner. The baffled boy shrugged and continued up to the office only to find Dumbledore coming down.

Racing through the halls Lily slipped a few times as her school shoes had no grip. She tumbled into a few people and accidently ran into about a dozen. She wasn't sure why she was running, running wouldn't make a difference. He was already in the care of the Hospital wing would an extra minute really do that much? Despite a voice telling her to slow down so she too didn't end up in the hospital wing Lily continued to race hoping that the matron would let her in so she could see him.

She pulled herself to a stop outside the hospital wing and was thrown forward from the lack of grip on her shoes. Putting her arm out to steady herself she smashed into the wall. "Ow!" Lily yelled shaking her wrist. "Ouch." Muttering to herself and rubbing her wrist Lily knocked on the door with her good hand and the matron came an opened it.

"Can I see Severus?" Lily asked wincing from her wrist.

The matron looked at her and sighed. "Yes I suppose you can, and why are you wincing girl?" She stood to the side to allow Lily to enter the hospital wing.

"I slipped and bashed my hand into a wall…" Lily muttered. The matron tsked at her and took out her wand, a moment later Lily's hand felt the same as it had been before she had bashed it accidently into the wall. "Thank-you," Lily said.

"Now, be quiet and you can only stay here for fifteen minutes. Understand?" Lily nodded and walked over to the bed where Severus was lying, he had his eyes shut and was breathing steadily so Lily figured that he was either asleep or still unconscious. She pulled up a chair next to him watching as his chest rose and fell wondering what exactly had happened. It wasn't likely he would have seen anything then just fallen over unconscious. Severus was brave and wasn't really scared of anything, if he was he didn't show it to Lily.

The only person- or well people- Lily could think would do this to Severus was the Marauders..but Lily knew James better now and he wasn't such a big headed jerk that he used to be. He wouldn't do something like that. Would he? Lily didn't understand why he would. He _couldn't _have been jealous of Severus, which Lily was sure was the reason James used to hate him. Because she was always hanging out with Sev and James wanted her. James in a way, had her now, why would he want to attack Severus?

Unless it was one of the other Marauders like Sirius or Pettigrew. Lily knew for a fact that Remus wouldn't do anything like that, even if he loathed someone, he wouldn't purposely try to harm them. That just wasn't Remus' way to go about things. She also doubted Pettigrew had the guts to attack Severus on his own, which only left one Candidate. Sirius.

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and speed up the uploading, I'm on holidays now so hopefully I'll get time to write and will know what I am writing and will want to write. I'm going away after Christmas but we'll see how it goes. Sorry that I take forever to put new chapters up.


	20. IthinkitwasSirius

Lily hissed under her breath at the thought, she wanted to go and attack Sirius. She of course might be wrong about the whole affair, it might not have been Sirius but all evidence pointed to him. She would have gotten up at the moment and gone to find Sirius but Severus let out a deep sigh and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sev," Lily said watching him carefully.

"Lily?" He asked blinking a few times. He looked around and frowned. "What am I doing here?"

Lily sighed in frustration, so Severus had no idea what happened. That wasn't useful. If he knew what had happened it would have helped her justify blaming Sirius for the whole thing. "I don't know," She said truthfully. "I had my head girl meeting and then some teacher or another came in to say that you had been found unconscious and then I came here bashing my wrist into a wall in the process and-"

"Lily calm down."

Lily shut her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I love watching you babble but right now I have a headache and babbling doesn't help."

"Sorry," Lily apologised again. She turned around hearing the door open and saw Dumbledore enter, James trailing behind with a confused expression. Lily wondered what he was doing here. She raised her eyebrow at James and he shrugged mouthing. _Dumbledore made me. _Lily frowned and looked up at the headmaster who was now talking to the matron.

Severus groaned and let his head drop back onto the pillow and despite herself Lily had to smile at him. "What?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"You're amusing."

He raised an eyebrow at her but Lily could see the faint smile on his lips. Lily stood up as Dumbledore walked over to allow him to sit down and she pulled herself up onto the bed that was next to Severus'. James still looking awkward came and sat next to her. Lily rolled her eyes at Severus shot him a dark look that James returned with equal malevolent.

At first Lily listened to Dumbledore start to question Severus about what had happened but as this turned out to be boring as Sev had no idea what had happened she tuned out and looked awkwardly around the room.

Dumbledore stood up spoke another quiet word to the matron and then started to exit the room. Before turning to look at the people in the room."Miss Evans can you come with me to my office. You too Mr. Potter." Startled James also got off the bed and followed Lily and Dumbledore. Lily wondered what James had been brought along maybe Dumbledore suspected that he might have had something to do with the fact.

Once back in the office, after all three of them had taken a seat Dumbledore looked expectantly at Lily. Who bit her lip nervously unsure how to start.

"Why am I here?" James asked running a hand through his hair in that annoying fashion that Lily hated.

"Because as Head Boy it is your-responsibility- to look after the student body," Dumbledore said looking back at Lily. "Miss. Evans?" He asked seeing her twitch nervously.

"I..I..IthinkitwasSirius." She said it all in a big mouthful that probably wasn't understandable.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said telling Lily that he hadn't understand her babble.

"I think it was Sirius Black," Lily said again ignoring the hurt expression that appeared on James' face.

"What is your proof for this Miss. Evans?"

"Well…" Lily took a deep breath. "I don't want to sound mean or anything but..the only ones I can think that hate-"

"Hate is a strong word Miss Evans,"

"Strongly dislike then." Lily corrected restraining from rolling her eyes. "Is the Marauders and I don't think James" She looked sideways at James. "Would attack Severus when he is dating me because he knows that I care for him and that doing so would ruin our relationship. Honestly Pettigrew it too much of a wuss to attack Sev," She said that bit looking at her knees. "And Remus is a quiet guy, attacking people isn't really his…style. Which only leaves Sirius…"

Dumbledore frowned thoughtfully mulling it over in his mind. "Mr. Potter will you please go and find Mr. Black and bring him back here?" James nodded and stood up throwing Lily another hurt look that she tried –unsuccessfully- to ignore.

Dumbledore seemed content to just sit their in quiet until James came back with Sirius, Lily who couldn't bare the pressure of the room opened her mouth to say something a few times but she never really had anything to say. James and Sirius came back, Jamie still nursing a hurt expression and Sirius looking completely baffled, it looked as if Jamie hadn't told Sirius why he was here.

"Professor…" Lily said running a hand through her red hair. "Can I go please?"

Dumbledore surveyed from under his half moon glasses and then nodded. "You may Miss. Evans, I will send someone to find you if I need you." Lily nodded and withdrew herself from the room, before the door closed behind her she heard Dumbledore talking. "Mr. Black why do you think you are here?" Lily sighed knowing that if Dumbledore asked questions like that he was not going to get to the bottom of the whole ordeal.

Lily knew the matron wouldn't allow her back into the hospital wing so she went down to Great Hall to have an early dinner. There weren't many people in the hall at this time. Only a small handful from each house were eating, mostly the younger students.

* * *

I fail at updating don't I? Though hope you enjoyed it and I'll try update soon. Thanks for those guys who have reviewed.


	21. You would

Lily gave up on trying to eat, she just couldn't. She was worried about Sev so pushing her barely touched plate away she rose and made her way up to the hospital wing. She had to duck around people she knew that she didn't want to talk to because she knew that they would want to stop and talk and Lily didn't want that.

Lily was about five feet away from the hospital wing when she heard someone say. "Lily," It was said with hostility and harshness.

"What?" Lily asked annoyed turning to face James, her hair swung around her face before it settled.

"How could you do that to Sirius?"James asked his eyes glinting darkly. "He nearly got expelled."

"Good," Lily snapped at him. "And anyway Dumbledore wouldn't have expelled him, if he was going to expel him for something it would have been nearly killing Sev in fifth year." Her voice had risen louder that she was almost shouting. It was actually, Lily reflected later. True, not just the first thing that came to her mind and decided to shout it.

James' face darkened considerably. "That was an accident," He snarled at her.

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Was it? _You _might have thought it an accident James, I know Severus didn't and I'm pretty sure Black did it to hurt Sev." Her eyes gleamed angrily.

James spluttered nonsense for a few moments until he regained control of his tongue. "You hurt me Lil," He said softly as if thinking that talking softly would calm Lily's temper. "You know he's my friend and-"

"And Sev's is mine. I don't care what happens to Black, I don't care about him." He glared at James as he opened his mouth to say something. "Yes I care about you James, but I care about Severus more."

"But Lily," James whined. Lily raised her eyebrow telling him to continue. James frowned and looked awkwardly at his feet expecting the girl to cut him off so he didn't need to think of a but anything.

"Thought so," Lily said shortly and then turning on her heel she entered the hospital wing.

* * *

Severus heard voices coming from outside the hospital wing and groaned. Didn't they know he was trying to rest? Then he heard the words of what someone was shouting. "-and I'm pretty sure Black did it to hurt Sev."

His eyes widened momentarily before he regained his composure. _Lily? _He wondered, then wondered who she was yelling it. It sounded as if she was yelling about the _werewolf_ incident. Severus head a splutter of nonsense before someone replied. "You hurt me Lily, you know he's my friend and-" Severus nearly snarled which would have gotten the attention of the matron which was something he didn't want he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation. Potter? What was he doing?

"And Sev's is mine," Lily replied her voice dropped so that Severus could no longer hear her and the next moment she stormed into the Hospital wing in a fury, she was about to slam the door but caught herself in time perhaps thinking that the matron would send her out if she did.

"Lily?" Severus asked her as the girl sat down in a huff. His voice came out weaker then he would have liked but he couldn't take it back now. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lily said, it seemed with an effort not to snap at him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I am." She told him. "Anyway you're the one in the hospital wing. It's you we should be worried about."

"I'm fine," now it was Severus' turn to try and beat away the questions. "I was just knocked out. I'm fine now. What did happen? Lily?" He asked her watching her frown and hesitate.

* * *

Lily sighed, she had hoped that Severus wouldn't ask her what had happened because she didn't really want to tell him because knowing Severus he would get mad and that wouldn't help his recovery. "Lily," He said again with a tone of impatience.

Lily sighed again. "I think it was Black," A small voice in the back of her mind told her that she was once again calling him Black and no longer Sirius. "And from the way that James was acting Dumbledore agrees with me." She shot Severus a look and winced slightly from the look on his face.

"I am-" Severus started to say but Lily cut him off.

"Going to get better," She finished for him with a dangerous glint in her eye. Severus frowned at her and lay back down having sat up in his annoyance.

"Did he at least get expelled?"

"No," Lily said shortly though whether it was annoyance at Severus or Black Severus couldn't tell.

"Gryffindors," Severus muttered and catching Lily's expression he hurried to explain. "Dumbledore seems to let Gryffindors get off with more than the other hoses. Especially the Marauders. Any _other _student would have gotten expelled for the werewolf thing but they didn't and then _this. _No offence against you or anything but well…" He trailed off.

Lily opened her mouth to say something indigently. Frowned, thought it over and then shut it. "Actually," She said surprising Severus immensely. "Now I think about it, yeah he does." Lily caught his smug smile and shook her head at him.

"Gryffindor is still awesome," She told him in a playful voice.

"I disagree."

"You would," Lily laughed. "You would."

* * *

Merry Christmas! I thought I would give you guys a chapter for Christmas as I opened my presents and am bored so here you go. I'm going away soon so I'll try get another one or two up and then write some when I'm away. I just won't have internet up there.


	22. Not the first time

Severus was discharged from the hospital wing the next day but of course the Slytherin thought it had been one day too long and should have been out the moment that he was awake. Lily who had come up to see him when he was discharged listened to his ranting amused. He was oblivious to the fact that she was finding what was annoying him amusing and continued to rant. "Black! I'm going to-" But Lily put her hand on his arm to shut him up seeing the Marauders hanging out on the stairs a few feet ahead. As far as Lily saw they hadn't noticed either her or Severus yet but if he continued to shout and rant and say their names it would get there attention.

"Come on," Lily said pulling on his arm in the other direction. "We'll take a different route."

"No," Severus said his voice hardening as he saw the Marauders up ahead. "I want to go this way."

"Severus," Lily said warningly. "Don't go stirring up trouble."

"I didn't start it Lily."

"But you're helping fuel it, two wrongs don't make a right. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?" Lily pulled on his arm again but he didn't budge. She didn't want another encounter with the Marauders because as much as she hated to admit it they did have the upper hand.

"Someone might have mentioned it," He brushed Lily's arm off and continued down the hall.

"Severus," Lily exclaimed catching up to him. He ignored her and muttering under her breath about the fact that he was going to regret this Lily followed.

"Nice of you to drop in Snivellus," Black leered, his eyes flickered sideways to Lily and darkened considerably. Lily glared stonily back.

"Don't you what you're so chipper about," Severus drawled back. "Last time I checked you nearly got expelled. _Again._" Lily had to hide a smile as Black snarled at Severus then threw Lily another dark look.

"Well at least _I _don't need a _girl_ to make sure that no-one attacks me," Black snapped back.

Severus opened his mouth to say some retort but Lily held him arm to quieten him. "At least he doesn't need _three _boys standing behind him when he comes to confront his enemy. How very _brave _of you Black. Very _Gryffindor_ like." Black spluttered nonsense as the other three Marauders and Severus stared in shock at Lily.

"Where did that come from?" Severus asked her and she started to walk down the stairs. "He insulted me." Lily replied. "Even if he was trying to insult you."

"Yes but-"

"But?"

Severus smiled and shook his head at the girl. "Lily," he said. Her mouth turned up in a smile. "Well it did one good thing." He said.

"And what's that?" They were down on the ground floor now, standing outside the great hall. Neither wanted to enter just yet because they would have to go their separate ways and sit at separate tables as neither was welcome at the other houses' table.

"Got us away before the other three Marauders got involved. You adding your say surprised them and let us go." Lily smiled and could hear the unsaid words at the end. _And Potter probably hates you now too._

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lily said softly before entering the great hall. She turned to face him again. "He's a Gryffindor, we never know when to stop."

* * *

"She didn't just…" Sirius spluttered completely perplexed. He and James both looked as if someone had dropped a mallet on their heads. Peter who hadn't really been listening didn't see what the big commotion was about and Remus personally actually found it amusing, but he didn't say anything in fear that his friends would think he was weird and didn't want to be friends with him anymore.

"She did." James nodded still looking dumbfounded.

"Great choice in girlfriend Prongs."

James didn't say anything but just looked at the place where Lily had walked off frowning. Remus was worried, because he didn't like that frown. It was James' _I-don't-like-this-and-I'm-going-to-do-something-about-it-frown. _Which generally meant bad news.

"Let's go back to the dorm," Remus said quietly unsure if anyone actually heard him. Peter nodded but James and Sirius were still standing their dumfounded. "Come on you two," Remus said shaking his head. "It's not the first time Lily has insulted you."

* * *

It's really short, I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm tired (It's new years day so yeah..) and I'm going on Holiday tomorrow so I wanted to upload one. Having a great 2010 guys and I'll try get a chapter up when I'm home.


	23. Maybe She Does

Lily was dead set on ignoring the Marauders when she entered the common room later that day. But James had other plans, once Lily had entered and the young Gryffindor boy had spotted her he rushed over catching her arm before she had the chance to disappear up into the girl's dorm. "What?" Lily snapped at him taking him completely off guard. He could tell she was angry but right then she sounded so hostile that it made the Gryffindor lion in him run and duck for cover.

"Lily," He said summoning up his courage again and wondering why it had abandoned him at such a crucial moment. Though, he supposed, these things did disappear when one needed them most.

"What?" She repeated again, now sounded a little impatient. Which again surprised James, She had always been such a patient person.

"I'm sorry," Which in turn surprised Lily and it was in fact not what James had planned to say when he walked up to confront his girlfriend. He had been planning to tell her that Sirius was one of his best mates, was his best mate and that while she was angry at him, she had no right to call him out on not acting like a Gryffindor. Which really stung Sirius, he tried so hard to be unlike the rest of his family. To be unlike the rest of the Blacks that a direct jab at being called a coward, which in turn was like being called a Slytherin, though no-one really admitted to that. Hurt his feelings. Not that Sirius would ever admit that his feelings had been hurt.

"For what James?" She asked him. But her tone was softer now and not as annoyed. "You didn't do anything and I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at Black over there. Who doesn't have the decency to come and tell me that he's sorry, even if he's not. You'd think he would do that. Even if it was just for you. Or come over here and tell me how much he hates me right now. I don't care which." Her eyes flared momentarily. "Look James, I love you and I love Severus and I don't want either of you to get hurt but- are you even listening to me?"

He wasn't. James hadn't heard a thing after the 'I love you,' part. He was having wild daydreams that in reality would never happen. Not even if hell froze over. "James," Lily said with a half exasperated, half amused smile. "I did add Severus on the end of that you know. I love you both." She smiled amused again as his smile took a bitter edge. "I wish you would get on for my sake but that's impossible." Then she shrugged and turned to head up to the dorm.

"Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"I love you." And it was the first time Lily had ever heard him say that and act like he truly meant it while he said it. Lily played with a curl of her brilliant red hair and biting her lip awkwardly she glanced back at James. Who was trying his hardest not to run for cover and hide behind a couch of some sort. So much for Gryffindor courage. He thought. Lily smiled brightly distracting James, her smile made him feel heaps better just by watching her. "Goodnight Lily," He said softly.

"Goodnight James." She said just as softly before turning and heading up to the seventh year girls dorms, a smile brimming on her face.

Severus however was not in as good a mood as Lily, he knew what Lily had said rung with some truth, that Potter would probably just brush it off and the next day continue swooning after her. It made him feel slightly sick, and the fact that she was now paying him attention didn't help. He wanted to know what happened to when Lily had loathed him, thought he was a big headed jerk who annoyed people for the sake of it. Something had changed and Severus wanted to know what it was.

His first thought have been some sort of spell, but Potter was such a dunce that he wouldn't be able to cast any such spell and Lily would have known, she was clever and would have found some way to throw it off or something.

_Maybe she does care for him. _A voice mused in his head and Severus scowled at that voice. That couldn't be possible, it just couldn't. Lily was his, they had known each other since before Hogwarts. He had been the one to tell her about magic and that she was a witch. Consoled her about her bratty jealous sister. He pushed that thought out of his mind, or at least he tried to. It kept floating back and annoying him.

He couldn't see what Lily say in him, he was arrogant, self centred, mediocre. Though he did see what Potter saw in Lily, the two boys had just about been playing a giant game of tug-of-war since they both met the girl. Though Severus being slightly more discreet about it then Potter had been. It was only time till one of them had had enough and let go and Severus pulled out his stubbornness and declared that it was not going to be him.

Oof,I hope you liked it. These stupid things are getting shorter and shorter Sorry.


	24. Makes No Sense

Lily was confused. And the cause of this confusion was boys. She just did not get them half of the time, they made no sense. She ran a hand through her hair with a sigh as she started to get changed to go to bed. It took her awhile to find her clothes. They were hiding under the bed, she supposed she should have checked under the bed before she went through her whole trunk but that didn't matter right now. Changing she ran her brush through her hair, getting rid of the few knots that had acquired over the day and then went to brush her teeth still muttering to herself about how confusing boys were. They acted completely differently when around her then when around their friends. When only she and James were alone he could be really sweet and kind but when he was around his friends, she couldn't stand him half of the time. Severus acted the way he had since before Hogwarts. Slightly timid but glad to be around and to talk. Giving his advice and helping her with what she needed but he acted so much different around his 'friends' She wasn't even sure if they were his friends. At the back of her mind she knew that they were going to join Voldemort once they were out of school. Severus she couldn't be so sure, he could be so kind, so nice but when around his Slytherin friends who were being cruel he didn't do anything. Didn't try and stop them, and on the odd occasion joined in.

Lily pulled her hair into a messy pony-tail, half of the hair not even in it. Though she didn't have the patience to undo and tie it back up even though it would only take a moment. She was the only one in the dorm, Lee and Anna being in the library finishing off some homework that Lily had already finished. Lily would have stayed with them while they worked but she just wanted to get some quiet and try and sort out her problems. Or try to at least. Because the thing was that she really couldn't make any sense of them.

It was they were trying to just make her chose, get one to lose so the other could win but then it wasn't like that at all because if one lost they would just come back and continued fighting. It was probably all fine and dandy for them but for Lily it was like she was getting pulled on both sides, it was tiring and she so much just wanted to throw her arms up into the air and declare she'd made her choice and the other could buzz off. The thing was, she wasn't sure she could chose between them. They both had their qualities and good sides. As well as their bad sides

* * *

James sat in the common room watching the fire and blocking out Sirius' attempts to get his attention, he wasn't in the mood to run around like he usually was. He wanted to think, which would probably make Sirius laugh. Remus was the thinker not James. He frowned looking into the flickering light, he could see that Lily cared for him but he could not figure out why on earth she cared for Snivellus it just didn't make any sense. He'd called her a Mud-blood in fifth year and was a Slytherin, he had noticed, when not caught up in his own world, that Lily despised the Slytherins so why was Snivellus any different. He was a Slytherin, probably going to join the Dark Lord as soon as the year ended so why? It frustrated him to no end. He had gotten his hopes up in the two years that she hadn't talked to him but that had just plummeted this year when their relationship got back on track. The only good thing about it was that it was only a friendship relationship and not anything else. Though he would have preferred a relationship where both parties hated the other. Perhaps he had to do something to make sure that his fantasy would become a reality. But what could he do? With a sigh he leaned back looking up at the roof. Time to pull out his Marauder tricks.

* * *

Severus growled to himself sitting cross legged on one of the chairs in the Slytherin common room. He had a book open on his lap but he wasn't reading it. His mind was just scanning the words not picking up what they meant. He sighed looking at the words printed on the book, that in his distracted faze made no sense. Unaware that he wasn't the only one in the castle at that time thinking about the problem with him, Lily and Potter he thought. Wondering why on earth Lily's mind had changed so suddenly on her opinion of the arrogant Gryffindor. He had been nothing but trouble for years, messing up classes, annoying people for the fun of it, purposely trying to hurt him. That hadn't changed, so why had her opinion on him changed. He was still the self centred jerk he had been since first year. Him and his stupid Gryffindor friends. There was something though, and Severus wanted to figure out what it was. He had cared for Lily since _before _they went to Hogwarts and wasn't about to lose her to some Gryffindor boy whom she had only liked for a year and despised for the last six. It just made no sense.

* * *

It would have been up sooner but the site stuffed on me and wouldn't let me upload it. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try get another up soonish.


	25. Didn't do anything

Lily woke up the next morning thinking that it was not going to be a good day. She just had this feeling. Maybe because it started off horrible, she had overslept which caused her to have to hurry to get ready and skip half of breakfast. So going to her first class, which was potions she was in a rather irritable mood, both tired and hungry. Charlie and Anna saw the warning signs and were careful not to do anything to irritate her futhur but of course neither Severus nor James had any idea what these warning signs were nor to look out for them. So they got the brunt of her bad mood.

She sat down next to Severus with a huff the next morning, he glanced up and gave her a small smile which she didn't notice in her annoyance as she had just spilt half of her books out of her bag. The red haired girl picked them up shoving them into the bag and then dumping the bag onto the ground with much more force then was probably needed.

"What did the books ever do to you?" James asked as he walked past her to sit down in his seat next to Sirius Black.

Lily gave him a dark look which James stupidly decided to ignore. "Like sure I don't like books. Liking books is Moony's job but you don't need to attack them."

"No-one asked your opinion Potter," Severus said from the seat next to Lily.

"And no-one asked for your input Snivillus."

"Well-" Severus was about to come up with some retort or another but Lily who was not in the mood for their petty banters shouted on top of them.

"Will both of you shut up for once?!" Our of the corner of her eye Lily saw Anna lean over to whisper something into Charlie's ear. Charlie smiled slightly amused but when she caught Lily's eye diverted her smile and looked into her book. Charlie and Anna started laughing moments later and even Lily couldn't restrain a smile at that point.

Professor Slughorn came in at that point and saved Lily from James and Severus' banter which had started up again. Severus turned his attension to listen to the potions Professor and James turned his attension to Sirius so they could creat some brilliant plan to interupt class. Lily was amazed that even though James was headboy he still went on with and encouraged the pranks that his group created. She wondered why he had been chosen for Head Boy in the first place, the obvious candadite out of the Gryffindor boys, (this was going by if a Gryffindor boy was to be chosen) would have been Remus. Who was quiet and bookish and while didn't stop his freinds Escapades didn't take great lengths to break rules.

She listened as the Professor explained the potion that there was going to be doing, she frowned as she turned to the page that he said. she looked at the long line of complicated instructions. "Fun," She muttered dryly as Professor Slughorn told them to get started. She was about to stand up to get the ingredients that were to be needed when she saw Severus already half way across the room. With a small smile she sat back down and waited for him to come back.

"Alright," Severus said reading over the instructions, he read them a few times then grabbed his quill and changed a few of the instructions. Lily was used to this by now and waited patiently for him to finish his editing. Even if they had started after everyone else they would most probably finish first as they were the best potioners in the class. Severus lit the fire and then put his book in the middle of the table so that Lily could also read the instructions.

The lesson was fine until about halfway when the Marauders who were getting bored of everyone working all fine without problems decided to cause some havok. Lily was watching their whispered conversation out of the corner of her eye thinking nothing of it until it started to turn into a slight arguement. It seemed that Sirius and James were argueing about something. James half way through the discussion flounced over to the store room to get a forgotten ingredient and Lily turned away back to her potion which she discovered not that longer was a stupid mistake. As when she wasn't watching Sirius Black swapped one of their ingredients and Lily who thought she had the right indredient put it into the potion without thinking. That ingredient mixed with a few others already in the potion did not work well together and caused her and Severus' potion to half fly into the air and come back down drenching both of them. To their great fortune the potion didn't do anything worse then make Lily's skin itch. If they had been a few steps furthur into the potion the results wouldn't have been quite so pleasent.

Lily send a sideways glance as Severus who was looking, for a better word, absolutly livid. Professor Slughorn frowned as he looked at the mess and with a flick of his wand it was cleaned up.

"What happened here?" He asked the two of them.

"Black and Potter," Severus snarled looking at their destroyed potion with annoyance.

Lily frowned and nearly said she didn't think james had anything to do with it, as that was what she supposed him and Sirius had been argueing about but she held her tongue.

The next few minutes proceded of Gryffindor losing about fifty points, both boys getting a weeks worth of detension and making them say sorry to both Lily and Severus. Both boys said it grudgingly and if it was possible James looked even sourer then Sirius did. He sent Severus a look of loathing before glancing at Lily. "You know I didn't do anything," He said in a feirce whisper. "I wasn't even about!" Lily shrugged sheepishly at him. "Sorry?" He ignored her and turned back to his table. Lily sighed watching his back, whenever they got over some arguement or other another one appeared.

Hope you like it, as bad as this probably sounds I don't know where this is going. This is what I get I for not plotting I suppose. Though I do hope it all gets a happy ending . hehe.


	26. Stubborn To The Bone

Guys. I am so sorry about taking THIS long to update. To be perfectly honest. I'd forgotten about it for a while. It was only my friend and I talking about fanfic today which reminded me. So so sorry. I just, got so tired and that. I shouldn't make excuses should I? I'll try make up. No promises though. And it's a little short, but it's here.

Lily was about to throw her potions pot into someone's face by the end of the lesson. Despite the points already taken off of them, the Marauders did not stop agreeing for the rest of the lesson. Whether it was about what step they were at, or who was going to do what. Lily and Snape had had to restart their potion from strict, and had not yet gotten back to where they had been before the Marauders. Which led to Severus being in an irritable mood.

Lily sighed, leaning back on her chair and running her hand through her hair. Pulling out loose strands. Severus could continue the potion for a little while on his own. She rubbed the part of her nose right between the eyes closing her eyes. She hadn't slept well the night before and that was starting to effect her now. As her hype from running later had worn off and she had not yet woken up.

"Professor," Lily said raising a hand. Slughorn looked up from the potion he was turning. But from the colour of the smoke wafting up out of it, Lily could tell that whatever Slughorn did that potion was a lost cause. "May I go to the restroom?"

"Of course," Slughorn said.

Lily nodded and got up out of her chair, as she walked towards her door she saw Severus' eyes momentarily flicker towards her before going back to the potion. It was getting to the harder stages and he couldn't look away in case something started to happen. Lily walked slowly up the stairs, her feet just about dragging up each one. She was about half way up, hidden from both the bottom and the top of the stairs when she stopped and sat down. Her head leaning back against the wall, pieces of stone sticking into her head.

She shut her eyes leaning back and hoping that a teacher wouldn't randomly decide that a trip to the dungeon would be a good idea. Or a student for that matter, not that a student would mind. Just, stories would probably end up getting out.

"I don't get it," She muttered under her breath, opening her eyes and looking at the gloomy wall a meter across from her. What she didn't get, she wasn't too sure about. But she knew, it had something to do with Severus and with James. "They need to get along," She continued, still talking to herself in a soft tone. Though she knew as she said it that it was not going to happen. The two of them were just opposites. But in their way, they were quite a like.

She needed to get them to get along, to just. Put up with each other. Because their bickering was on the verge of driving her insane. It was straining her relationship with the other. It was like creating a potion without knowing what the ingredients did, you were hoping it wouldn't blow up in your face. But the chances were that it would.

She stood up again, heading back towards the classroom. She didn't want to be gone too long, so people wouldn't think something was up. She pulled her hair tie out of her hair, her hair falling down onto her back, a bunch of strands falling over her eyes. She blew it out of the way, gathering it all up in her hands and tying it back in.

"I'm going to get them to get along," She said to herself as she stopped outside the potions classroom. "If it's the very last thing I do." And Lily was a Gryffindor, stubborn to the bone and intent on seeing this through.


	27. Listen

I just read through my previous chapters, and realized that I tend to jump a bit. Ideas I've brought up and then forgotten about. Sorry about that. And I'll try get a chapter in next week. Just not before that as I won't be anywhere near a computer. Going to try and stick with this this time.

Lily re-entered the classroom, walking past a few desks of people working on their potions. Lily was actually quite amazed at how many people had been able to get into Newt level potions. Most of the sixth year had stayed in, and they were doing quite well. Few had lapses where their potions blew up in their faces, and occasionally, in everyone else's' face.

She sat back down next to Severus, watching him turn the rod clockwise, the mixture slowly turned from a dark blue into a pale green. He nodded his noticing or her coming back, but his eyes did not waver from the potion as he slowly poured in three quarters of the next ingredient.

Lily who had just found the method opened her mouth to tell him he had to pour the whole thing in. But shut it, because Severus was usually right.

"Sev," She said.

"Hm?" Came the reply as he fiddled with the flame.

"Meet me in the courtyard after classes will you?"

"Sure," Severus said, his brows pulling into a frown.

Lily needed to tell James the same thing, but she wasn't going to do it with Severus right next to her, as he might realise that she wanted something out of the both of them and refuse to come.

She was walking to Transfiguration with Charlie and Anna when she heard the Marauders a short distance behind them. "Wait for me a moment," Lily said stopping, and waiting for the Marauders to catch up. Charlie and Anna both stopped, looked at each other and shrugged.

"James," Lily said when the group was only a few meters off them. James looked up, away from Sirius looking at her.

"Meet me in the courtyard after classes okay?"

James nodded, with a slight smile, turning his head back to Sirius.

Lily set off walking again, Charlie and Anna following behind. "What's that about?" Anna asked her as they walked off, turning into the corridor.

"I am going to get him and Sev to get along." Lily said.

"Uh, good luck with that," Charlie said, the look on her face showed that she did not think that it would work. Anna's expression mirrored the one on Charlie's face.

"Is it worth it?"Anna asked her, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, really Lily-"

"Yes Anna," Lily said cutting across her. "It is."

Anna pursed her lips. Lily and Charlie both rolled their eyes.

The bell signalling the end of class rang, Lily slung her bag over her shoulder and after a quick bye to Charlie and Anna she headed out to the courtyard, starting to think that maybe it hadn't been the best idea. But there was nothing she could do now. She quickened her pace a little, as she wanted to get their before Severus and James. As if they both got there before her, than her plan would blow up before she had a chance to start it.

She thankfully got there before them, and sat down on the bench, her feet dragging across the dirt. She dropped her bag down next to her, waiting for the boys.

James came out first, having been in the same class as Lily and their teacher letting them out a few minutes early.

"Hey Lils," He said sitting down next to her. "What's up?" He dropped his bag down next to his feet.

"Hang on a min," Lily said, her eyes flickering over to the entrance waiting for Severus. Thankfully he was only about a minute behind James. He raised his eyebrow upon seeing James and walked over, showing no other acknowledgment at seeing him.

"What's Snivillus doing here?" James asked, his voice strained.

"Okay," Lily said getting up off of the bench. She stood in front of the two boys, hoping foolishly that this would work. But knowing that it was a very long shot. She scratched her hair and the back of her neck nervously. Before starting to fiddle with the collar on her shirt.

Severus' brow furrowed. "You alright Lil?"

"What? Yeah fine," Lily said with a hasty nod. "Alright," She said before she could chicken out. Where had her Gryffindor courage gone. "You two, are starting to drive me insane. No," She said holding her hand up as both boys opened their mouth to retaliate. "Listen and THAN you can talk." They both closed their mouths. "Okay," Lily said for the third time. "I am pretty sure I have said this before. But I am going to say it again. I am SICK of the way you don't get on, and the way you are in each other's throats all of the time. You are just about LOOKING for trouble. It is that hard to just ignore each other? I'm not asking you to get along, because we have all seen that that is never going to work. But really." She breathed deeply, staring at them both. "Just please don't provoke each other."

"Sure Lily," James said without even a moments hesitation.

Lily whacked herself in the face with her palm. "That's the thing," She said exasperated. "You say sure and the next moment you're both sprawled on the ground throwing punches in each others faces!"

"Lil, calm down," Severus said softly, frowning at her.

"I am calm!" Lily said her voice shrill. She shut her eyes and took a breath. "Well," She said trying to calm herself down. "Calmer than I could be. But listen, if you can't get along with each other. Than I am not going to talk to you, because you are driving me nuts. Now, I have homework to do." She grabbed her bag and walked of, before either boy had the chance to splutter their indignation at her, thinking that that was not the way she had intended to do it.


	28. Maybe Maybe Maybe

Severus blinked staring at the red haired girl as she flounced off. Her bag swaying behind her. He heard Potter make a "huh," noise, and than walk off. Though not before giving him a glare like it was somehow is fault that Lily had started shouting at the both of them.

"Pah," Severus muttered under his breath, as he headed off in the direction of the lake. Not wanting to go back inside even though he had a bucket load of homework he had to get through. He kept a distance from the lake, so his feet were on hard ground, not the squishing mud closer to the waters edge.

He jostled his bag on his shoulder thinking that he should have left it in the courtyard, though if he had someone probably would have stolen it and than he would have never seen it again. He sighed, thinking about Lily half talked, half shouting at the both of them, about the fact that they didn't get along. But, she couldn't really expect them to get along, They were complete opposites.

It frustrated him that Liyly wanted hem to get on at all, because it meant that she had not yet had enough of that blasted Potter. He scowled, frustrated. Lily was his, he had known her for years. Loved her for that long. Ages before Potter even looked twice at her. It wasn't fair!

He was losing her, he scowled again, because he knew that it was partly his fault. If he hadn' lost his temper in fifth year...maybe she and Potter would enver have gotten together. Maybe he and Lily would have.

Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.

He kicked at a few small rocks, one flew up into the air and plopped down in the lake. Causing the water to ripple. He had to do something, to stop what was going on. So Lily didn't fall further into Potter's trap. But he wasn't sure what he could do.

He stopped walking, his brow furrowed. That could work...He thought frowning deeply, but it would need an awful amount of self restraint and even than it might not work. But, it was worth a shot.

He bit down on his lip as he set off walking again. Mulling things over in his mind. He was going to make it work.

* * *

"Huh," James said again as he pushed opening the door into the school. Students had filled the hall, some milling aimlessly around talking to their friends, over heading into the great hall. The majority were heading up the stairs, clogging up the stairways as they stopped in the middle talking animatedly. James huffed, the hallways were always really busy before and after classes. After especially, as people weren't in a hurry to get to their classrooms, content to just mill around. Frustrating everyone else.

He sighed, trying to make his way up the stair way. He supposed the Marauders were back in the common room. Quite a lot of people stepped back to let him pass. Mostly the younger Gryffindors. He was James Potter, he was a Marauder. The Marauders were well respected, well, by most Gryffindors at least.

He grumbled under his breath about the conversation he had just had with Lily, well, it wasn't much of a conversation as she didn't let either him or Snape say anythiny, instead just had a fit at the both of them. He hadn't done anything wrong, it was all Snivillus' fault. Stupid slithering Slytherin. He didn't understand what Lily saw in him, he was just about a Death Eater!

It made no sense.

He got to the fat lady, giving her the password. The word almost coming out as a snap. The fat lady raised her eyebrow as she swung foward allowing James to walk in. He entered the common room, eyes flitting about to see if Lily was in the room. Which she wasn't, she was probably in their library, doing homework. And than finding the Marauders. He walked over to where they were sitting and dropped down into the spot on the couch next to Sirius.

"What did Lily want?" Remus asked looking up from the thick book he was reading, he was more than half way through and James was pretty sure that he had only started the book the night before. The way Remus read was unbelievable.

James shrugged at him, he didn't really want to get into it. Not because he thought that they wouldn't be on his side, but, he didn't know. He just didn't.

"Someone heard something they didn't want to hear," Sirius said in a sing-song voice. Shuffling the cards he was holding in his hands.

"Eh shut it," James muttered grumpily. Because Sirius had hit the nail on the head, he had been hoping for Lily to be saying something along the lines of that she had decided to stop hanging around with Snape. Or..he didn't know. Just, not what she had said.

"Did she ditch you?" Sirius asked amused.

"No."

"Than..?

James ignored him and picked up a book. Upside down.

* * *

Thanks for those of you still reading and reviewing.


End file.
